Akame ga Build
by BladeBrave04
Summary: In a world where the Empire is in corruption, a group of assassins called Night Raid try eliminating the conflict but their efforts seems to be in vain but unknown to both sides, Itsuki Hattori uses the power of Build, the tide of war will be turn in order for history to be written by the victor. OCxHarem, OCxHarem, TatsumixMine
1. 1: Build the Best Match

Hey guys! Sorry for the updates of the stories! Been busy, but got a new story here! This is a Kamen Rider and Akame ga Kill crossover! Hope you guys like it.

Chapter 1: Build the Best Match

Chaos and corruption spread throughout the lands. War and death reign everywhere. Amidst this, the Empire rules above them all. However, a group of shadowy assassins group called the Night Raids stages nightly assassination in an attempt to quell the city of its vilest of scums. Despite their efforts, the corruption runs too deep and their efforts seems in vain. But not all is loss. Unbeknownst to many, a mystery armored figure appears to bring the tide of change as he steps forwards to challenge the rules of this world bring an end to all the conflict.

The story begins at the Empire, there here were buildings everywhere with people bustling about and in the center of all these buildings, the biggest one was obviously the imperial palace. Inside the Emperor's palace, walking through the halls is a young man with black hair, green eyes wearing a grey shirt with blue jeans and brown shoes. This is Genzo Bashta.

Besides him is young man with black shaggy hair, purple eyes covered by glasses, wearing a white shirt with grey pants and black shoes, this is Nika Asimov, Genzo explained to the youth beside him about the predicament of the relic before them, "Many years ago, A nightmare was brought onto the world on that day…the Pandora Box was discovered. This artifact was created from an ancient civilization from another planet. It was at that moment the name of Pandora's box…became literal. A light came from the box a strong light one that unleashed…evil. All the Evil of their world…onto ours. Giant Walls of stone came from the ground we called the Sky Wall. It put a wall between many areas. Including the Empire. At this day, the Empire still holds on to the Pandora Box."

Genzo took a break from explaining as to allow the youth beside him to absorb all that was explain to him throughout that duration, "We don't know what power it still holds but we must keep it safe from enemy hands, afraid of what they could do with it." He turns around as he said facing Nika "That is why we must guard it, Nika."

As Nika asks, "But what about Night Raid, Mister Genzo?"

As Genzo said, "Night Raid, are an assassin group from the Revolutionary Army who targeted of several politicians, executives, and other key figures of the Empire. They are more concern about the Empire than worry about the Pandora Box."

As Nika asks, "One more question? What do you have to say about the one whose been called the Kamen Rider? The one whose been saving people."

As Genzo said, "Urban legend. No one has given me more than rumors.. They also said that he rides on something that they have never seen before."

He and Nika walk outside the palace looking at a set of guards defending a large gold radiation containment box. Inside was a glowing Pandora's box.

As Nika asks, "What of the unidentified life forms dubbed Smash?"

As Genzo said, "A result of people living too close to the proximity of the Sky Wall. We have captured and treated these Smash, those who can." As he said, "They have no control over their action as Smash."

A young man on a building was looking at the Pandora Box through binoculars as he said, "So that's the Pandora Box. I have to say it's amazing."

The young man has short black hair and blue eyes, he was wearing a white shirt with blue jeans and black shoes. This is Itsuki Hattori. He kept looking through the binocular at the glowing Pandora's box contained inside, as he said, "Man, the Pandora Box really is amazing."

As a guard said, "Hey, kid! What do you think you're doing with those binoculars?"

As Itsuki said, "Oh uh, just looking for those Night Raids around to warn you."

As the guards said, "If you do see them don't engage them tell us. Those criminals are dangerous."

As Itsuki said, "Yes sir."

He was about to walk away before a hand grabbed his shoulder as the guard asks, "Wait, what's your name, kid?"

As Itsuki said, "Itsuki, sir." He then walks away leaving the guard alone.

It was nighttime at the Empire, a young girl with long black hair that reach to her knees and red eyes. She wears a dark mini dress with a white collar and a red tie; she wears a red belt that has a red side skirt cover. Also wearing with long black socks and black shoes. She also has a red sheathed katana in her hand was running silent in the forest. This is Akame, an assassin of the famous group Night Raid and her known Teigu, Murasame, the sword that kills anyone in a single cut.

She just finished a mission and is coming back to Night Raid's base. As Akame said, "Target eliminated." She then stopped sensing something around. She looks around trying to find the source before Akame heard a growl and turn to see to her shock a Monster a real life monster.

Standing before her is a 6 foot tall human shaped creature its body looked armored and it seemed to have grafted cybernetic armor. Its legs were black in color, while the top was all white its arm was covered in blades and its fingers tipped in sharp needle like claws. Its face was a long and cone shaped with large crests atop its head and shoulder pads making it look somewhat mechanical and vehicle like. This is known as the Needle Smash.

Akame have never seen a Danger Beast like this before, no way one Danger Beast could be here unless it's not one then it hit her as she said, "It's a Smash. These are the ones I've been hearing about." She held her Murasame and charge forward and slash at the Smash releasing spark from the Needle Smash sending it back at bit.

But to her shock, the Smash didn't seem to gasp for air just now. She had just pulled back her sword in the shock of the moment, when she quickly jumped back just in time to avoid a backhanded smack by Smash.

The Smash roared as the needles grew from his back. As Akame said in her thought "Murasame couldn't make a single scratch on that Smash. Its skin must be hard if Murasame didn't even leave a cut on it."

The Smash roared as he rolled forward using any debris it hits with its back causing Akame to dodge each barrage of wood. The Smash charged forward with his arm reared back the blades on it growing. Akame dodge to attack and began swinging her katana rapidly in a fast pace just to hit the Smash. She swung it upwards, downwards and even sideways just to land the fatal blow on the Smash releasing sparks at the Smash sending back.

Akame swiftly drew back her katana with a stronger grip and sent it slashing against the Needle Smash with stronger force. The Smash crossed his arms blocking the attack skidding it backwards.

Akame swung her katana at the Smash but to her shock the Smash blocked Murasame. The Smash punch her in the face sending her flying onto a wall while dropping Murasame to the ground.

Akame shook her head regaining her focus looking up seeing the Smash walking towards her as Akame said in her thought "The Boss was right. These Smash are unlike anything we've ever faced before. I have to find a way out of here."

She saw Murasame a few feet away from she tries to reach before she saw a foot stomping on the blade. Akame looks up to see the Smash looking down at her as it growled as Akame said in her thought "Not like this."

She closes her eyes preparing for the worst. The Needle Smash raised its claw back to finish her, but a hand grabs it as a voice said, "Hold it right there!"

Before it can turn, it's thrown aside into a pile of a stand. Akame look up and saw a shadowed figure of someone standing in front of her.

The only thing she was able to make out were his visor. The left side being red in the shape of a rabbit and the right side being blue in the shape of a tank. As Akame said in her thought "That's him. The one they called Kamen Rider."

As the figure said, "Looks like I got here just in time."

The Smash stands, growling before charging at the figure, hidden in the shadows. He simply opts to kick it straight in the chest, while his feet glow red before 'popping' and slamming the creature into the empty street.

The figure walks out, raising a large, drill–like sword, as he said, "Time to finish this."

He places a red object and plugs it into the cross guard of the weapon. As the weapon announced, **"READY GO!" **

The Smash leaps onto its feet and charges, roaring as it does, spikes extending out to impale the attacker. As the weapon announced, **"VOLTECH BREAK!"**

The drill glows red as he ducks underneath its swing, countering with one of his own through its stomach. It collapses, energy exploding from its entire body. Akame look on as the flames cleared revealing the Needle Smash lay there on the ground as Akame ask, "Did you…"

As the figure said, "No, I didn't kill him."

The Figure took out a clear empty bottle before aiming it as it sucked up the fire and the armor of the monster leaving a person in its place. He twisted the top as the bottle was now engorged with a net pattern along the sides and a glowing blue essence inside, as the figure said, "Got a new sample." He closed the cap.

Akame look at this in shock as she said, "He…he changed him back to normal…wait…" She looks at the unconscious man until it hit her as she said in her thought "It's one of the missing people…how'd he turns into that thing?" She looks at the figure as she asks, "Who are you?"

The figure didn't say anything while turning to look at her before he turns away and ran off leaving Akame alone. Akame wanted to follow him but she knew that with an explosion like that Guards will come investigate, with that she chose to leave the area.

The sun began to rise over the Empire. It rose over a certain secluded section of town, bringing light to a cafe hidden in the back alleys of town. Cafe Incontro.

Underneath the Cage, is a hi–tech laboratory, boasting technology way beyond its time. A huge metallic machine was present in the heart of the laboratory, resembling a small portable dressing room with a microwave oven installed on it. An array of different gadget and gizmos were scattered across the various tables in the lab, some of them even being embedded on the lab's walls. Whiteboards of different shapes and sizes were present in the laboratory, all of them having a number of complicated equations scribbled on them, while two large blackboards, also filled with equations, served as portions of the laboratory's walls. To say that the laboratory was a train–wreck would be an understatement, but whoever's working there needs to work on their tidiness. A medium–sized room located within the lab, however, was noticeably different than the rest.

Divided from the rest of the lab by a bronze spiral staircase, the room was a rather messy–looking living quarter, although the mess there wasn't as bad as the laboratory.

A king–sized bed was present in the room, with a multitude of stuffed animals on top of it, while two typical nightstands were seen on both sides of the bed. A small dressing table complete with its mirror was seen opposite to the bed, while a small bathroom was also present in the room, located a few meters away from the dressing table.

Itsuki was sleeping on a bed, on the table are two miniature bottles. One was red and had a design of a Rabbit within it the other was blue and had a design of a tank in it. Itsuki rises from underneath the sheets, as a soft yawn escapes his lips. He sits up and crawls from bed, as he said, "Last night took a lot out of me."

He stood up stanching when he heard a ding, Itsuki turns his head to the other end of the room, where a large machine sits. On one part of the machine, a microwave door swings open, revealing a small object inside. As Itsuki said, "Alright, a new Fullbottle!"

He dashes across the room, he reaches in and extracts a small object, it's white with the image of a hedgehog on it. As Itsuki said, "It's a hedgehog, cool."

A large door connected to the machine swings open, revealing a beautiful woman with an amazing figure, with black hair and grey eyes, she is wearing a grey shirt with a skirt and white shoes. On her wrist is a golden bracelet. This is Shaga Hattori, Itsuki's mother. As Itsuki said, "Good job, mom. Thanks a lot."

As Shaga said, "No problem, son."

She walks away tirelessly with Itsuki following as he asks, "You okay?"

As Shaga said smiling "I'm fine, sweaty. I'm just tired, all I need is a little rest."

Itsuki nodded before looking at the Harinezumi Bottle as he said, "I wonder what this thing can do? This could be really helpful to me." He looks at the machine as he said, "With just a few components from the Smash, I can create Fullbottle items for Build to use." As he said, "But the credit goes to you thanks to your power, mom." He then looks on to see his mother laying on the bed.

Itsuki smiled grabbing the blanket and covering her with it. Itsuki took the Rabbit and Tank Fullbottle. He then walks up the stairs.

Outside of Incontro, a man in his early 30s is sweeping the floor, he has black hair with a white fedora over his head, with grey eyes, wearing a black shirt with a brown apron over his torso, wearing grey pants and brown shoes. This is Cario Russo, owner and Master the of Incontro Caffe.

Once he was done sweeping, he looks to the skies with a smile. He enters the Incontro and he heard someone coming up from the hidden door of the refrigerator, smirking mischievously with an idea.

Opening the refrigerator door is Itsuki holding the Harinezumi Bottle and closing the door, making sure no one saw him, he then walks away from it when suddenly Cario appear as he said startling Itsuki "Buongiorno, Itsuki!"

As Itsuki said, "You surprised me, Master." He then held up the Harinezumi Bottle as he said, "Here's the new Fullbottle I got from yesterday."

Cario took it looking at it closely as he said, "Bravo, Shaga! Thank you."

Itsuki sat down next to him, as Cario asks, "So any luck?"

As Itsuki said, "Nothing, the victim didn't remember a thing after the Smash turn back to normal."

As Cario asks, "So nothing?" He took a sip from his coffee.

As Itsuki said, "Well…The Smash did attack…uh…Akame."

Cario hearing that suddenly spit out his drink before looking at Itsuki grabbing him by his shoulder as he asks shaking him furiously "Akame, a member of the assassin group Night Raid?! The one who uses the one cut killer Teigu, Murasame that kills a person with just a little scratch?! That Akame?!"

As Itsuki said nodding his head "Yes, that Akame!" He free himself from Cario's grip as he said, "But Murasame didn't even did a thing to the Smash not least a scratch."

As Cario said patting Itsuki on the back "That's why you became Build. To protect people from the Smash."

As Itsuki said, "Also to help find out about the murder of my father." As he said, "Oh right. I gotta go to the forest, mom left some meat at the forest before the Smash attacked Akame." He walks off before turning to Cario as he said, "Well time to use my new invention." He took out a smart phone with a large piece on the back.

As Cario asks, "Is that some kind of communication?"

As Itsuki said, "I call it the Build Phone."

As Cario asks, "So you're gonna contact someone?"

Itsuki gave him a deadpanned stare as he said, "This is more than just a communication device." He took out a golden yellow Fullbottle with the image of a lion on it. He shook and twisted the cap before he plugged it into a slot on the back of the phone. The Build Phone beep to life as Itsuki toss the Build Phone in the air as the Build Phone announced, **"BUILD CHANGE!" **

The Build Phone suddenly began growing larger and transforming folding open into a large bike. An off road bike to be precise, it had a red cowl with a white Gear/S symbol on the side, the headlight had a large gear extending out of it, as the bottle he plugged in now formed the rear light and exhaust pipes of the bike.

Cario gawked at the bike. As Itsuki said, "I call this the Machine Builder." He pressed on a touch screen summoning a helmet.

As Cario said, "Wait, Itsuki. You're still inside."

Itsuki put the helmet on as a black tinted visor slid over his eyes as he said, "I know. I just wanted to show you the invention. Also, it would seem weird that a bike from a Café suddenly drove off. That would seem suspicious."

Itsuki was soon in the forest driving on the Machine Builder.

While all this was happening, something was happening on the other side of the forest. A young man huffed as he ran down through the forest wearing a blue and white jacket over a black shirt with blue pants and black shoes. He stopped for a moment before hiding behind a tree as he heard footsteps running after him.

Humanoid figures ran after him, only instead of normal human face they had large robotic heads with a single camera lenses acting as their optic armed with guns. As the robot said, **"No sign of the prisoner, Tatsuo. Keep searching for him. Must find prisoner. Must find prisoner."**

The robots soon ran off. Tatsuo quietly ran away making sure the robots didn't hear him.

Itsuki is in the middle of the forest cooking Danger Beast meat his mom killed from last night. As Itsuki said, "Thank goodness no one found this thing since last night."

He took a deep breath and smiled as the scent of slow roasted meat filled the air that he could not help patting himself on the back as his food was ready.

Itsuki then sense that something was wrong as he stood up picking up a stick as he asks, "Whose there?!"

Coming out of the bushes came Akame and in her hand in the stealth is Murasame. As Itsuki said in his thought "Akame."

The two simply stood there and looked each other up and down studying one another, to see if the other was going to take the first step and strike. Itsuki lowered the stick a bit making sure not to lower his guard.

Suddenly he heard a little growl coming from Akame's stomach causing Itsuki to smile as he said, "Sounds like you're hungry."

Akame nodded simply as she tried not to drool slightly at the sight and smell of the roasted meat not six feet away from her. Itsuki then sigh as he said in his thought "Can't hurt to share."

So, he sat down slowly dropping the stick as he took out a knife and began cutting the roasted meat and handed it to Akame who nodded gratefully. Then he went to his seat and when he was eating, he noticed that the girl did not have the flesh at her side and seemed to be licking her fingers. Confused, he looked at his side and opened his eyes when he saw that there was a clean bone next to her. He does a double, then a triple shot. She immediately devours them and burps a bit. As Itsuki said, "Wow, you eat fast…" He took out a second knife and holding it by the blade's gestures for her to slice some and eat.

Akame removes the knife and returns to her own food. However, after seeing that she was actually doing nothing, she moves her head towards the roasted beast. As Itsuki said, "Just please leave some for me, I still need some to give it to a friend and my family."

Akame nodded before going to the beast and cutting with the precision of an experienced butcher, and finally, much to the clash of the rebel who held in his hands almost too literal quarter of the beast before she then happily sat down and began to eat away from her contained heart. Minutes passed before they both finished eating, nothing remained of the beast more than just bones, mostly surrounding the girl who looked at the content that happily wiped her mouth. As Itsuki said in his thought "She must be like a bottomless pit." Deciding to break the silence, he asks pretending not to know her "So what's your name?"

As Akame said clearly and simple "Akame."

As Itsuki asks, "So, what did you come here for?"

As Akame said pointing to the bones at her feet "Meat."

As Itsuki said in his thought "Those are pretty simple answers."

Akame was rather curious that he didn't react to her name or her appearance at all. Almost anyone living in the capital have seen their wanted posters and knew theirs by heart, the reward for any kind of information about her was quite a large amount of currency. As she asks, "What's your name?"

As Itsuki asks, "My name?"

Akame nodded, as Itsuki said, "My name is Itsuki Hattori. Pleased to meet you." As he got up, picking up the bag where the pieces of meat he kept in. As he said, "Well I have to go and give this meat to my friend, I'll see you later Akame." He walked away without worry that she attacks him from behind.

Akame was about to leave too, but stopped short when a thought appeared in her mind, what if he knew about her and went to the capital to inform about her? Does he pretend to leave and then follow her to her base? She could not risk or jeopardize her comrades.

As Itsuki said, "Oh by the way, Akame."

Akame stiffened as she slowly drew out her Teigu Murasame, Itsuki gave a slight nod and smiled as he said, "I just wanted to tell you that you have nice eyes."

That made Akame top and blush a little since she did not expect to hear something like this, besides she had to admit that he has nice eyes too but there's something deeper there. As Itsuki said, "Well take care, Akame."

He soon left. Akame kept her Murasame steady until he left, she had to inform her boss as it seems that the character known as Itsuki Hattori is someone interesting and at the same time would have the feeling that they will be meet again.

Meanwhile, Tatsuo was hiding in a bush looking a two robot soldiers searching for him. As Tatsuo said quietly "Man, whatever these things are, they're persistent."

He tried sneaking away when one of the Guardians said, **"Prisoner detected."**

Tatsuo turn around seeing a Guardian behind him with dodging a baton before trying to run off before he got cornered by two more armed with guns. Tatsuo took a battle stance as he said, "Back off, I didn't do anything wrong!"

As one of the Guardian said, **"You are a prisoner of Faust. We are ordered to bring you in."**

As Tatsuo said, "Fine then. You've asked for it. I'm no one property."

He punches one of the Guardians in the face sending him crashing into the tree, shutting it down and spark as it fell backwards. Tatsuo decide to make a break for it as he ran off from the Guardians.

At Incontro's secret base, Cario was having launch before he heard the computer beep turning to it, he ran over turning it on showing a monitor revealing a red dot on it. As Cario said, "A Smash is in the forest."

Shaga just woke up walk over by Cario's side look at the monitor as she said, "Itsuki is nearby. We have to warn him."

As Cario said, "Good thing, Itsuki told me that the Build Phone can also receive message." He began to type away.

Meanwhile, Itsuki was walking through the forest, suddenly the Build Phone announced, **"YOU'VE GOT MAIL."**

Itsuki took out the Build Phone pressing a button, showing a message from Cario that said, 'There's a Smash nearby in the forest'. Itsuki immediately transform the Build Phone into the Machine Builder and drove off.

Tatsuo kept running away trying to avoid the Guardians and from getting capture by them as he said, "Man they won't just quit."

Meanwhile, Itsuki kept driving searching for the Smash through the forest. Just then Tatsuo suddenly stop from where Itsuki was driving through, both Itsuki and Tatsuo saw each other widening their eyes and letting out yelp in shock. Itsuki tried to pull the Machine Builder to a stop only for the Machine Builder to hit Tatsuo sending him to the ground, fortunately it didn't kill him.

Itsuki got off the bike turning it back to Phone mode. He ran over to Tatsuo as he asks, "Are you okay?"

Tatsuo turn to Itsuki and said, "Watch where you're going!"

As Itsuki said, "Sorry, it's just you suddenly got in front of me." As he asks, "But enough of that, why are you running?"

As Tatsuo said, "What does it look like? I'm trying to escape."

As Itsuki asks, "Escape? From who?"

As Tatsuo said, "I can't let those guys catch me again if I don't get out of here."

As Itsuki asks, "Those guys?"

Tatsuo look at Itsuki as he said, "You won't believe me even if I tell you!" He charges at Itsuki and throw a punch at him. Itsuki ducked under the punch before he swung around to punch back.

Tatsuo however blocked each and every attack thrown at him. He blocked each punch and even kicked away any kicks Itsuki tried.

Tatsuo took advantage of his surprise to slam his shoulder into his chest knocking the scientist away.

Itsuki raised his arms to block another punch as he was pushed away form Tatsuo. As Itsuki said, "You got some moves."

As Tatsuo said, "I was trained in the martial arts."

As Itsuki said, "Still, you got power, but brawn won't mean anything without brains." He took out the Rabbit Fullbottle as he said, "For example." He shook the Rabbit bottle. Tatsuo blinked as Itsuki ducked around him and appeared right behind him.

Tatsuo turned around only to get kicked across the face, the force of his leg enough to send him staggering to the ground. His head shaking from the new force behind it. As Itsuki said, "Like I said, brawn don't mean nothing without brains."

As Tatsuo said, "That strength…" As he asks, "Did those gas mask guys do something to you too? Or are you with them?"

Itsuki blink as he asks, "Gas mask?"

As Tatsuo said grabbing Itsuki from the shoulder "Don't dumb with me! I'm talking about those guys who did experiments on me!" As he said, "Those freaks who kidnapped me and treated me like some kind of lab rat! Injecting me with all sorts of weird stuff…making me into some kind of freak!"

As Itsuki said, "You must be talking about Nebula Gas, a highly concentrated gas. Its effect is near instant, unless you're not strong, in that case it's more toxic than cyanide and snake neurotoxin mixed together and irradiated."

Tatsuo calmed down as he asks, "Uh what?"

At that instant, something tears itself from a tree sending splinters and wood everywhere. This one is a Smash. Its body was big and bulky long gorilla like arms ending in permanently closed fists. Its torso looked like a giant hand clutching a rock, each finger of sorts on the torso had a different set of eyes/lenses. This is known as the Strong Smash. Tatsuo and Itsuki look at the Strong Smash.

As Tatsuo asks, "What is that thing?"

As Itsuki said, "That's a Smash. A creature of where humans are exposed to an unknown substance that causes rapid mutation and alteration of the human anatomy."

Tatsuo gave him a blank look, Itsuki sigh as he said, "It's a monster."

As Tatsuo asks, "A monster?! Wait…it's not gonna try and infect me, is it?"

As Itsuki said, "No, but it will try to kill you."

As Tatsuo said, "I don't think so!" He charges at the Strong Smash and smack it square in the chest with a right hook. Instantly, pain darts through his hand, as he crumbles back, squealing and groaning, as he asks waving his hand around "Ow! What did that hurt so much? I was able to punch those metal man thing."

As Itsuki said, "Smash can't be beat with brutish punches. They require a more…Specialized approach."

As Tatsuo said, "Maybe so, but I won't get down by a monster!" He shoot up his leg up and kicking it in the chest knocking it back, he then stepped forward before punching the monster making it stagger back again, as he said, "I won't go down like this…I have to reach the Empire." He landed a liver punch to its side as he said, "I have to get out of here!" He lands a punch to the Smash's face as he said, "I have to find my friends! I have too!" He kept punching the Smash repeatedly as he said, "So get the hell out of my way!"

At that, both punched at one another at the same time. Both fists collided, causing a surprisingly loud clap of sound that rang across the open field. Tatsuo grunted as the two were sent skidding back, leaving small trails on the ground. As Tatsuo said punching the ground "I have to find my friends. To make out dreams come true." As he said, "If you're the mountain in my path…I'll just clear you!"

The Smash roared out in response, beating its chest as it charged at Tatsuo. Tatsuo rushed as he punched the Smash repeatedly only for it to shrug them all off and swing to try and hit him. But Tatsuo avoided each slow and large swing with the greatest of ease. He landed one more punch only to be blindsided by a punch to his right that knocked him down. The Smash punch Tatsuo sending him to the ground.

As Itsuki said, "Fighting a Smash without a weapon, or let alone a power to even yourself with it," As he said, "Pretty gutsy, even though it was reckless."

As Tatsuo said, "You." As he asks, "Why are you still here?"

As Itsuki said, "My name is Itsuki. I couldn't just leave you with that Smash. Take it easy now. Leave the rest to me."

As Tatsuo asks, "But why?"

As Itsuki said, "I'm not doing it just for you. I need to save him as well," He pointed at the Smash as he said, "That's still a person. A person suffering from this form and I will save him."

Itsuki took out a strange belt like buckle like device. It had a crank on its side which would move when pushed/pulled down. Next to it was a strange metal like circular mirror which might light up. Beside it were two slots which looked as if something would fit in. He placed the belt on his waist as a yellow belt sling around his waist. He then took the Rabbit and Tank Fullbottles. As Itsuki asks, "Now, shall we begin the experiment?"

Itsuki shook the two bottles as math like equations surrounded him. He pushes the topside of the front on the bottle he placed the Rabbit Bottle into the right side of the belt which was nearest to the crank as an image of a red rabbit appeared. As the Build Driver announced, **"RABBIT!"** He places the Tank Bottle into the left with an image of a blue tank appeared as the Build Driver announced, **"TANK!"** Red R, and a blue T appears side by side as the Build Driver announced, **"BEST MATCH!"** The Build Driver began to release a standby noise, Itsuki grab the lever on the right side of the belt and push it forward as a building up like noise could be heard. The circular mirror glowed the colors of red and blue, below it was to gears which moved as the crank was being pushed. Out of those two gears, a pair of pipes flew out as the rhythmic sounds of metal colliding rung out, forming a strange rectangle around Itsuki upon the ground. The pipes moved skyward, forming strange pieces in the air. One formed red armor and half a suit, consisting of a right arm and left leg. The other formed blue armor with a left arm and right leg. Each had half a helmet as well. While that was happening Itsuki let go of the lever and brought it up to arm's length as the Build Driver announced, **"ARE YOU READY?" **Itsuki brought both of his hands close to him, he clenches his left hand into a fist while his right hand was halfway stretched as he said, "Henshin!" He crosses his arms in front of him then he brought his arms down. The two halves in front and behind coming together upon it to form diagonal stripes upon his body before forming armor while his chest armor let out steam. He was covered in a black bodysuit with diagonal pinstripes in the leather like fabric. His body was covered in mismatched armor. A chest plate decorated his torso looking like two halves of armor stacked together. Diagonally downward from his right shoulder, three stripes of red began as it stretched to reach the left shoulder under his collar, a rabbit ear like blade pointing from the armor, two segments of blue went next as an antenna parallel to the rabbit ear, a fourth stripe of red and a shorter stripe of blue ended the last bit of the chest armor. His right arm was pure red even the suit, with a small rounded shoulder pad, a strap of armor around his upper arm, and an armored gauntlet which was segmented into black near his wrist before going to his armored red right glove. His left arm was all blue and had the exact same armor pattern. The sides of his waist had color armor as well, blue on the right red on the left on the opposite of the arms. His legs had two overlapping straps of armor around his thighs, all matching in color, blue on the right and red on the left. Black angular rectangle plates acted as knee guards as his legs were covered in color matching greaves, his right leg was black with two blue rings near the top, his boot was pure blue with a tank tread pattern across the top and going under his foot, his left leg was red with a red ring starting the armor with a white spiral going across the black of the leg, giving the image of a spring, his boot was red and segmented to resemble the foot of a rabbit. Itsuki had his head covered in a black helmet with his mask glowing red and blue. The mask was made of the same mismatched pattern of diagonal red and blue as the rest of his armor. The entire right side of his mask was blue, and the left was red. The blue took a majority of the top of his mask and helmet as the red took most of the bottom, giving a yin and yang image. His eyes were large and compound and match the placement of colors. His right eye was bright blue and shaped like a tank pointed up, so its gun acted as an antenna. His left eye as bright brilliant red and shaped like the head of a rabbit even down to markings making eyes a nose and mouth, with its long ear acting as a bladed antenna. As the Build Driver announced while techno rock music began to play **"HAGANE NO MOONSAULT! RABBITTANK! YEAHHH!"** Itsuki had transformed into Kamen Rider Build.

Build move his legs apart, his left arm put over to the left side of the Build Driver with his waist slightly moved. His right arm is out to the side, with his thumb towards the sky, finger out straight, and middle finger out to the side. Tatsuo just gawked at Build as he said, "Wow."

Build turn to his side twisting his head back as he slid his fingers across the tank antenna. He stood there striking a cool pose as he said flicking his hand out "The laws of victory have been set!"

The Smash just roared in response as it charged at Build. Build ducked under a swing before he spun around and slammed his tank leg to the Smash's back making it stumble forward. As Tatsuo said, "Amazing."

Build ducked back from another punch before he blurred forward and landed a left hook to the Smash's face making it stumble back. The Smash roared swinging its arms to try and catch its enemy in a bone crushing bearhug. Build's left leg began glowing as the spring was pulled down. After a moment is released and sent Build flying up into the sky. As Tatsuo said in shock "Woah!"

Build let out a war cry, coming down with an ax kick to the Strong Smash's head knocking it down. He crouched down and lifted the Strong Smash back up before punching it rapidly with his rabbit arm making it stagger back. As Build said, "Time to call forth Drill Crusher."

A pair of liquid–filled tubes extended from the Bottles in his Driver and reached over to his right, yellow sword appeared in front of him, the sword's glistening silver blade resembling that of a drill's. The sword's hilt and handle were black in color, with a red and white pressure gauge embedded on the hilt. Present next to the gauge was a small slot, big enough for the bottles to fit into. As Tatsuo asks, "What's that?"

As Build said, "My invention." He dodges a strike from the Strong Smash. Build ducked around another punch and slashed the Smash across the back making it stumble forward. He pulled the trigger on the handle making the drill spin as he slashed it again, leaving a large gash across its chest as its biomechanical armor was scraped down, as he said, "I call it the Drill Crusher."

Build stabbed the spinning drill into the Smash's chest making it stumble down. Build ducked around another punch aimed at his face. He swung from the side hitting the Smash's back, he raised his arm up and swung down slashing it a second time and making it stumble forward. Build then swung around and landed a side kick with his red leg as the spring constricted and snapped sending a shockwave and imprinted a rabbit paw print on the Strong Smash's shoulder as well as sending it flying. He took the drill and flip it over insert it into the hilt which now the drill's tip is insert into the hilt, Build began to shoot the Smash sending it back a bit putting the Drill Crusher away.

As Build said taking out the Harinezumi Bottle "Time to put this bottle to the test." He moved his hands to his belt as he pulled the Rabbit Bottle out and slotted the Harinezumi Bottle as the Build Driver announced, **"HARENEZUMI! TANK!"** The Build Driver began to release the standby noise, Build grab the lever and push it forward as the building up like noise could be heard. The circular mirror glowed the colors of white and blue. Build let go of the lever as the Build Driver announced, "ARE YOU READY?" Build crosses his arms in front of them then brought them back down as he said, "Build Up!" A white set of armor floated next to the Kamen Rider before it locked onto him replacing the red rabbit armor. His new eye was shaped like a hedgehog with multiple extending quills, the red armor all replaced by white colored versions. His left shoe becoming a normal sneaker like shoe, the difference was his entire right arm a new set of white shoulder armor that extended all the way down his upper arm and covered in spikes, a similar gauntlet formed over his arm with his entire right hand now covered by a white spiked mace ball. The Build Driver began to play Funky Music.

As Tatsuo said, "He just change half of his body."

As Build said, "Let's see what this form can do."

He raised his right hand as the spikes grew to insane and frightening length as they caught the monsters arm making it cry in pain. The Smash turned away to cry in pain only to cry again as Build hit it on the rear two times, the Smash tried to punch Build but he blocked it and punch it in the face before he send a strong punch at the Smash sending it tumbling to the ground before it got up.

Build took out his Rabbit Bottle as he said, "Time to finish this." He quickly put the Rabbit Bottle in as he said, "Build Up!" As the Build Driver announced, **"HAGANE NO MOONSAULT! RABBITTANK! YEAHHH!"**

Build change back to RabbitTank walking forward towards the Smash. The Smash bashed its fists together as it prepared to charge.

Build however raised his hand to the lever as he began cranking it again the gear spinning and shining brighter as energy seem to pump into his armor making his eyes glow brightly. Steam escaped in the same diagonal way as it seemed his body was building up huge amounts of energy. The Smash stopped mid step as well as it felt the surge of energy from him. Build stopped cranking as the Build Driver announced, **"READY GO! VORTEX FINISH! YEAHHH!"** Build began running in the opposite direction down the road. His tank legs grinding against the road as his rabbit leg left a rabbit footprint with each Smash made a move to run but suddenly it stopped as it realized two things formed to its side, two portions of a fourth of a graph plane showing a bell curve formed to its left and right before they slammed together and trapped it in place. Build suddenly jumped and slammed his feet down as he pushed a chunk of the road down forming a hole. After a moment, Tatsuo stumbled as a pillar of stone lifted Build back above ground and into the air to the top of the graph. The Smash looked up in shock as it was a slide. Build suddenly jumped off and landed on the curve of the graph before he began sliding down it, as he did, he kicked out his Tank leg, the caterpillar tread spinning so fast his own armor began sparking due to friction. As it did blue energy swirled around his leg forming a saw blade of energy. Build let out a cry as he accelerated faster and faster down the slide, his kick met with the body of the Smash causing a massive shower of sparks as his leg began sanding away at its thick armor. After a few more second of resistance finally Build shot past the Smash causing a large explosion of green flames that shot into the air.

As Tatsuo said, "What power."

The flames dispersed to leave a beaten Smash. Build standing over it his eyes glowing as he stepped on it. He pulled out a clear bottle before pointing it down and sucking up the Smash leaving behind a man in a white uniform with black hair.

Build twisted the cap locking it as he pocketed it on his holder. As Build said, "He's now free."

Tatsuo look at the man recognizing him, as he said, "Hey!" He ran towards the unconscious man, as he said, "I remember you! Wake up!"

The man shook his head as he asks, "What?"

As Tatsuo said, "I remember you. You were with me where we were prisoner for those gas mask guys."

As the man asks, "Gas mask… What? Where am I right now?"

Tatsuo look confused as he asks, "You don't remember?"

As Build said, "That's the side effect of Smash, they suffer short–term memory loses."

Suddenly Guardians start appearing aiming their guns at Tatsuo. As one of the Guardians said, **"Halt! Tatsuo, you are coming back with us."**

Tatsuo glared at them clenching his fist as he said, "Ugh, all I wanted was to find my friends. I may not be smart, but my friends are important to me." As he said with tears falling down his eyes "All I wanted to find my birth parents, to find out who I am."

Build look at Tatsuo and sigh crouching down as he said, "Oh well. No choice then." He pulled out the Build Phone before plugging the Lion Bottle into it and tossing it as the Build Phone announced, **"BUILD CHANGE!"**

The phone transform into a motorcycle, shocking Tatsuo and the Guardians, as Build said, "I don't just do this for anybody you know." He walks over to the Machine Builder mounting on it as he said, "Well, get on." He patted on the back as he asks, "You don't want to be their prisoner now, do you?"

As Tatsuo said, "Right." He rushed over and hopped on.

As a voice in the Guardian's head said, "Get him."

As the Guardians said, **"Opening Fire!"**

The Guardians take aim and begin firing, before the decided to get on their own bikes and drove after them as some began firing rockets at them causing Tatsuo to hold tighter onto Build. As Build asks, "Can you drive this?"

As Tatsuo said, "Uh, no I rode on a horse before."

Build shrugged his shoulder as he said, "Good enough. Take the handle."

He quickly jumped over Tatsuo before grabbing onto the back of the bike, his blue leg touching ground and spinning in pace with the ground letting him skate behind the bike. Tatsuo screamed his head off as he struggled to keep the bike balanced and going straight.

Build swung his rabbit leg as he deflected a missile that almost hit them. The rocket was sent off course as it hit the sender guardian blowing it and its rocket launcher team flying off their high ground. As Tatsuo asks, "Are you nuts?!"

As Build said, "No." He kicked a bike chasing up behind them sending it and its robot driver flipping along the ground before exploding.

Build then jumped over Tatsuo as he took control back, as Build said, "We're going to need to lose them somewhere extreme." He looks at the Sky Wall, as he said, "You might want to hold on tight."

As Tatsuo asks confused "Why?"

As Build said, "Just trust me." Tatsuo then realize his plan as he said, "You're not gonna…"

As Build said, "I am. It's our only shot. This might get bumpy." He jumped onto a large portion of the wall and began driving along the top of the wall besides the red energy field. Several guardians chased as best they could but some either fell off due to poor skills or leaned into the energy field and exploded.

As Tatsuo shouted, "THIS IS CRAZY!"

As Build said, "Don't worry, the Machine Builder is self–balancing. But now we're at the real top." He looks at the top. Tatsuo did the same as the ground was so far down buildings looked puny from this perspective.

Tatsuo gulp as he said, "I really hope we don't fall."

As Build said, "Don't worry we won't." He noted more of the Guardians chased him and by his count, four were left, as he said, "Sorry about this."

As Tatsuo asks, "Huh?"

As Build said, "I'm going to have to do something you hate. Or rather…will hate."

As Tatsuo asks, "Why?"

As Build said, "You'll see…" He moves his hand for the brake lever.

As Tatsuo said, "Oh no. Please no! Anything but that."

As Build said, "Again sorry."

They suddenly veered off the wall and fell down the wall as they began driving downward picking up extreme speeds. The Guardians followed after as they jumped down. They all tried to control themselves down the decent, only to fail and fall down. Build pulled out his Drill Crusher and jammed it into the wall as he grabbed Tatsuo and let his bike fall along with all the guardians.

(Insert song; Be The One by Pandora feat. Bravery)

The robots all crashed to the ground exploding, while the Machine Builder folded back into smartphone mode and landed perfectly okay on the ground. Build hung from the wall as Tatsuo held on tight for dear life.

After that, Build turn back into Itsuki as he and Tatsuo drove off on the Machine Builder, as he said, "Well we need to find you a place where you can stay for a while."

As Tatsuo asks, "Why did you help me?"

As Itsuki said, "I couldn't just leave you with them, you're a victim. My gut told me that you're not lying. Those who call themselves stupid cannot lie."

As Tatsuo said, "Thanks."

As Itsuki said, "No problem. By the way, your fly is down."

As Tatsuo asks, "What?!" He looks down to see his zipper open as he asks, "How long?!"

As Itsuki said, "Since I first found you."

As Tatsuo asks, "And you didn't tell me?!"

As Itsuki said, "I thought it was not the right time to tell you,"

Tatsuo suddenly grabbed Itsuki's shoulder and began shaking as he said, "That's no excuse you could have just told me before!"

As Itsuki said, "I'm gonna fall! Stop it!"

As Tatsuo said, "I'm not an idiot!"

As Itsuki said, "I never said you were!"

As Tatsuo said, "But you were thinking about it."

(End Song)

As the two began driving away, they failed to notice a figure standing atop the Sky wall watching them, was a figure wearing black armor with a yellow bat visor. As he said, "_It has begun._"

White smoke billowed out from the exhaust pipe-like protrusions on the humanoid's armor. Within seconds the smoke enveloped the humanoid's entire body, before the cloud of smoke dispersed itself moments later. And as the last of the smoke disappeared, so was any trace of the humanoid's presence on the Sky Wall.

Current Fullbottles

Build's Fullbottles collections:

Biotic: Rabbit, Harinezumi, Lion, Kaizoku,

Abiotic: Tank, Diamond, Gatling, Soujiki, Light

There ya go everyone! Hope you like this story. Also the other Fullbottles will appear in the story soon, promise.


	2. The Different Paths

Hey, guys. Sorry for taking too long, but chapter 2 is up.

Chapter 2: The Different Paths

The beauty that is nature could be seen anyway as it gave a sense of peace. The sun was somewhat bright, while much didn't seem to go on for travelers who wished to pass through a highway leading to various places both far and near.

Unfortunately, this sense of peace didn't last well for two merchants and their cart as one of the men said in panic "Earth…Earth Dragon!"

For a while, both he and his companion had been traveling through a path as it was part of their journey. But when a giant monster shot out of the ground above them, they knew they were in big trouble.

As the other merchant said, "I didn't know they came out in highways like these."

However, it didn't matter to the monster. It caused their cart to fall to the side and made the men to run for their lives while chasing them from behind.

Meanwhile, a boy with brown hair, wearing a white jacket over a sweater vest, a pair of black pants and combat boots and a sword saw the incident and smirked. He didn't mean to express this way for the men's trouble, but for the fact that it was his chance to save more people and show off. As such, he pulled out his sword and made a dash for the monster. As the young man said, "Saving people and getting myself known." As he said, "Seems like I'll be able to do both." He cut off the Earth Dragon's arm.

As the young man said with a cocky smile "A first–class Danger Beast, an Earth Dragon… a worthy opponent."

The Earth Dragon roared as it tried to use its remaining arm to punch him. As the young man said, "You're angry, huh?" He leapt high into the air avoiding the attack as he said, "It's over." He then made several major and deep cuts on the Earth Dragon. Upon landing, the wounds gushed out blood before Earth Dragon fell down dead.

As the merchant said, "That was amazing!"

The young man sheaths the sword.

As the other merchant said, "You actually took down a Danger Beast single–handedly!"

As the young man said, "Of course! For me, that was nothing." As he said, "By the way, I'm Tatsumi A name that'll be famous throughout the imperial capital." As he said, "You should remember it."

As the driver said, "The imperial capital isn't the place of hopes and dreams that you think." As he said pointing to the corpse "It's definitely a lively place but there are worse monsters than Earth Dragon."

As Tatsumi asks, "What? Are you saying there are Danger Beasts in the capital, too?"

As the driver said, "It's the people." As he said, "Human… with the hearts of monsters. The capital is full of people like that."

Tatsumi just smiled and walked over to get his bag. He placed it on as he said, "Thanks for the advice but I can't turn back now." As he said, "I… No, we. We're going to make it in the imperial capital and save our village!" With that, he walks away.

(Insert Opening: Be The One by Pandora feat. Bravery)

(Instrument)

The Empire is in turmoil. Death and War festers like an open wound. Night Raid, a group of assassins that strike in the shadow to rid this Empire of its core corruption however their efforts are seemingly in vain. One figure however rises to face the tides of conflicts. Friend of foe? This is the Tale of Kamen Rider Build.

The scene showed the Empire it zooms to the Pandora Box glowing before it shows Night Raid with their Emblem behind them glaring at the Empire. The scene then changes to Kamen Rider Build RabbitTank ontop of a building looking the Palace before it changes to reveal the title: Akame ga Build.

Kono Mama aruki tsuzukuketzu (Tonight again, I keep on walking)

The scene began with Itsuki shaking the Rabbit and Tank Fullbottles, as he stared at the camera, smiling as he continued to shake the two Fullbottles. Then, it would pan to a brief shot of Itsuki writing down an equation based on the basic law of thermodynamics on a blackboard, before panning to multiple shots of Build with the Machine Builder in its Bike form, before showing a shot of him riding with the Machine Builder down multiple empty streets in the Empire.

Kon'ya mo maasugu (Down the same path)

Build rode his motorcycle past multiple barrages of bullets aimed at him, before panning to Build continuing to ride the bike, as glass tube of navy blue with Tatsuo doing push–ups then it changes to a cyan tube with Sayo and Aria in the lab in it.

Hitori no ashiato tadotte… (When I come across a set of footprints)

The scene changes to the scarlet tube with Cario and Shaga in the café. The scene changes to Night Raid with their symbol behind them looking at the screen in a grey tube then to Genzo with a glass tube of black tube looking towards the viewers. Then the scene changes to Itsuki in a red tube turning around. He then smirks holding up an eraser.

Hateshinai, dakedo kimi dake wa (Which never ends. But you're the only one…)

The scene did a split screen of Itsuki erasing the chalk on the board while the other side it showed Tatsuo punching the air. The scene changes to Shaga looking at a picture of Kazuki and messed around with the decorations in the laboratory.

Dokoka de matteru (Waiting for me somewhere…)

The scene changes to Shaga entering the purifier machine in the lab as the door would close in front of her. The scene changes to Build rode the Machine Builder past the same street from earlier, all of his allies would watch upon him. To his left, were Tatsuo, Shaga, Sayo and Aria and to his right side are Night Raid. The scene changes to the Pandora Box glowing.

Egao tayasazuni There you will (Without losing your smile. There you will)

The scene changes to Genzo and the Jaeger back to back. The scene did a quick change of Itsuki, Tatsuo, Aria, Shaga, Sayo, and Cario in the room. The scene changes to Shaga inside of the purification machine, her eyes turning green, as the golden bangle on her wrist began to glow. Then, it panned to the lab, the purifier machine ringing as a bottle was purified.

Be The One! Be The One! Alright!

The scene changes to Itsuki, Tatsuo and Cario suddenly leaped, leaving them confused, as Itsuki grinned, dashing towards the lab, as he grabbed the Rabbit Fullbottle. The scene changes to Itsuki transforming into Build RabbitTank.

Ashita no chikyū o nagedasenai kara (I won't give up on the Earth's future)

Build turn to his side twisting his head back as he slid his fingers across the Tank antenna and flicked his hand out.

Be The Lights! Be The Lights! Alright!

The scene changes to Build jumping from a hole that shot dirt through a large pillar, before the equation of his finisher formed, him immediately executing his default finisher. The scene changes to Build GorillaMond smashing the ground with his Gorilla Fist then changes to Build HawkGatling standing up firing the Hawk Gatlinger.

Tsuyoku nareru Ai wa makenai (I will become strong! Love doesn't lose!)

The scene changes to Night Rouge who turn around while steam blow around him. The scene also changes to Blood Stark turning around facing the viewers.

Nanika wo tasukete sukutte dakishime (Help something, save something, hold something)

The scene showed Fullbottles spinning around on a spinning table before being grabbed one at a time. The scene changes to Itsuki shaking Rabbit and Tank Fullbottle, while Tatsuo shook the Dragon Bottle, Sayo shaking the Diamond Bottle.

Kokoro ni fureruyo todoku yo, tsutaware (Touch my heard and tell me of the loneliness)

The change changes to Night Raid and Jaeger with their respective color around them looking at the viewers. The scene then showed Build driving the Machine Builder driving from a giant Danger Beast.

Be The One! Be The Lights!

Build then change to GorillaMond punching the Danger Beast sending it to the ground.

Message, Okoru yo hibiku yo! (Send the Message, it resounds)

The scene changes to Build GorillaMond readied his Prism Glove. The scene showed Build RabbitTank standing up while sparks flew around him. The scene changes to Build HawkGatling raising his head up. The scene showed Cross–Z raising the Beat Crosser in the air. The scene changes to Build doing his pose. The scene changes to Build standing on top of a castle looking at the Empire.

(End Song)

In the morning, at the secret basement of Café Incontro, Tatsuo was looking around the lab, while Itsuki and Cario were staring at him, as Cario asks, "Why'd you bring him here?"

As Itsuki said, "I couldn't just leave him with them. He'd would be just their guinea pig again."

Cario turn to Itsuki as he asks, "What do you mean guinea pig?"

As Itsuki said, "I mean he's a test subject like me."

As Cario said, "If that the case, then he must know where their base is."

As Itsuki said, "He doesn't remember where that place is." As he said, "But he might be the one to help us finding out about who's making these Smash monsters."

He and Cario walk over to Tatsuo turning him around to face him only to see he was wearing a patch in his left eye before Itsuki took it off and set it down on the table. As Itsuki said, "Tell us what you know."

As Tatsuo asks, "Like what?"

As Itsuki said, "From the beginning."

As Tatsuo asks, "From the beginning, huh?" As he said staring down "Well I was raised in a village far from here with my friends–"

As Itsuki said, "Wait, I didn't mean that!"

As Tatsuo said, "But you said from the beginning!"

As Itsuki said, "I should have been more specific. I meant when you were captured by those scientists."

As Tatsuo said, "Oh gotcha. Well, on our way to the Empire, we got separated so I tried to go look for my friends then those robot guys appear out of nowhere and ambushed me they knock me out with some kind of spray and the next thing I knew I'm in the base being experimented on."

As Cario said raising his hand "Objection!"

As Itsuki said. "Yes, Master."

As Cario said, "That's a bit convenient, don't ya think? You separated from your friends and you got captured."

As Tatsuo asks, "Are you saying I wanted to be captured?"

As Itsuki said standing in front of him "That's not what he means."

As Tatsuo said, "It's the truth."

They don't notice the light appearing in the microwave machine at the end of the basement.

A ding sound was heard causing Tatsuo to jump a little while Itsuki smiled and Cario gasp, as Itsuki said, "A new bottle."

He and Cario both run over to it, and open up the door, as Itsuki look at the bottle as it showed it was brown with the image of a gorilla on it. As Itsuki said, "It's a gorilla."

As Cario said, "Fascinating!"

As Tatsuo asks, "Bottle?"

As Itsuki said, "Smash essence, when extracted and purified, results in a new Fullbottle. Fullbottles are what I can use to transform into Kamen Rider Build."

As Tatsuo said, "That's right. You turned into that superhero. Uh you say Build, right?"

As Itsuki said holding up the Build Driver "Right. This is my Build Driver. I can turn into Kamen Rider Build and use its power to fight the Smash."

The slide door opens revealing Shaga, as she said, "Also thanks to my powers, he can use these Fullbottles to fight the Smash too."

As Tatsuo asks pointing at Shaga "Who's that?!"

As Itsuki said, "That is my mother Shaga, she is able to use the machine to purify the bottles."

As Shaga said, "Purifying them exhaust me so if you don't mind, I'm going to bed." She walks over to the bed, and without missing a beat, she drops down and falls asleep.

As Tatsuo asks, "Uh… is that normal?"

As Cario said, "Oh yeah, like she said purifying exhaust her, so she needs to rest to regain her strength."

As Tatsuo said, "Okay thanks for the help, but I gotta go find my friends."

As Itsuki asks, "So where are you friends going?"

As Tatsuo said, "They're going to the Capital to earn money, so we could buy the village."

Itsuki and Cario gain sad looks as Itsuki asks, "So you don't know the truth?"

As Tatsuo asks, "What truth?"

As Cario said, "The Capital is really not a great place, it's full of corruption."

As Tatsuo asks, "What?" As he said, "That can't be!"

As Itsuki said grabbing a cyan bottle with the image of a diamond on it "I'm afraid it's true. Most people there are corrupted. On our way here, you must have saw how everyone looks with fear and despair."

Tatsuo thought about it, he saw the capital filled with fear and depression. He can sense that all of the townsfolk seemed angst. They seem to expect something bad might happens. As Tatsuo asks, "But are there people who tried to stop the corruption?"

As Itsuki said, "Some of the people tried, but the Prime Minister is the reason why the Empire is full of corruption, all those who tried to reveal the truth are killed because the Emperor trust the Prime Minister."

Tatsuo look in shock not believing that the Empire can be so cruel.

As Cario said, "But there is a group that is fighting to free the Empire. A group called Night Raid."

As Tatsuo asks, "Well, that's good. Are they allies of yours?"

Itsuki turn to Tatsuo with a serious face as he said, "Night Raid is no ally of mine."

Tatsuo give him a confused look as he asks, "Huh?"

As Itsuki said, "Night Raid may have good intention, but the way they do it is something I don't agree with. Night Raid is actually a group of assassins. Just as the name implies, they conduct nocturnal attacks on their targets. They mainly target politicians, executives, and other key figures of the Empire." As he said, "They are able to assassinate them because they have Teigu."

As Tatsuo asks, "Teigu?"

As Cario said, "Teigu are powerful relics created by the Empire when it first established since the first Emperor needed weapons to protect his vast nation for generation. They usually look like weapons or everyday product. A lot of them were either destroyed or stolen." He took out a book as he said, "This book here tells how most Teigus are made by using the flesh of Danger Beasts with special abilities, and rare minerals like olihalcon." As he said, "But you can say they're also the reason why people are afraid to defiant the Emperor now." As Tatsuo said, "I see." As he asks, "Does Teigu harm Smash?" As Itsuki said, "Not really. Danger Beasts are below the Smash."

As Tatsuo asks, "If so, why do you fight the Smash? With all of death and murders here, why do you protect them?"

As Itsuki said, "Because it's the right thing to do. There's no other reason than that."

Tatsuo ponder in through as he said quietly "Because it's the right thing to do."

Meanwhile, as the sun began to set, Tatsuo was getting some errands, meanwhile, he did give small talks with the residents since he was still new to the place. There are bunch of negative talks about the Empire, but he did gain some key advices about what to avoid in place like this. As Tatsuo said, "I just hope Tatsumi, Sayo and Ieyasu are okay."

As he was walking, he walks past a tall, buxom young girl with short messy blond hair with two long turfs on either side, matching her golden eyes. She was dressed in baggy pants and boots, held by a belt, with a revealing tube top around her enormous chest and detachable sleeves and a scarf around her neck.

For some reason, Tatsuo sense that she is exuding a powerful animalistic aura. Ignoring her, he continues walking after a few minutes, he to his shock saw Tatsumi by a pillar, resting his back at it with his head down. As Tatsuo asks, "Tatsumi?" He smiled as he said, "Tatsumi!"

Tatsumi look up to see Tatsuo as he asks, "Tatsuo?" He smiled as he said, "Tatsuo!"

They moved towards each other and embraced. As Tatsuo said, "You're okay!"

As Tatsumi said, "So are you!"

As Tatsuo asks, "Are Sayo and Ieyasu with you?"

Tatsumi gain a sad look as he said, "No, we got separated the same time as you."

As Tatsuo said with a sad look "Oh." He shook it off as he said, "I'm sure we'll find them." As he asks, "Anyway, did you get accepted?"

Tatsumi bowed his head as he said, "I didn't get accepted."

As Tatsuo said, "Sorry about that, man." His stomach began to growl as he said, "Man, I'm hungry. Let's get something to eat, I'll take you to the place I'm staying at."

As Tatsumi said, "I can't." He felt embarrassed for what he knew Tatsuo would eventually find out and so bow his head on his wrists to cover his face.

As for Tatsuo, he didn't seem to get on what that was about. As Tatsuo said, "Come on, man. Just because you got shot down once doesn't mean you should be depressed."

As Tatsumi said, "I know. But sleeping here isn't so bad."

As Tatsuo said, "Yes, it is." As he said, "It's getting cold out here and…wait…" As he asks, "Tatsumi…where's the money?"

It was at this moment that Tatsumi was sure screwed up. Tatsumi explained everything to Tatsuo the moment he got to the Capital. After, Tatsumi had not only been kicked out of the barracks but he met a 'woman with big boobs' who promised to get him into the army, only to then find out ten hours later that he had been conned.

As Tatsuo asks angrily "You actually fell for that?!" Tatsuo may not be the smartest, but even he knew a con person when he sees one. However, before Tatsuo could continue yelling at Tatsumi, they heard horses neigh as what they were pulling came to a stop. As a young female voice asks, "Does those two not have a place to say?" As she said, "How unfortunate."

As a bodyguard asks, "Again, my lady?"

At this point, both teens were confused with what was going on. They could see where the source of the voice was coming from, as the one who spoke the most turned out to be a young girl that appeared to be either fifteen or sixteen. She had short chest length blond hair with a fluffy blue hair accessory, wore a long white sleeve shirt with a blue bow tied at the collar under a blue dress with a black midsection, and wore white boots. She also had big blue eyes. As Tatsuo ask whispering "Uh…whose she?"

As Tatsumi ask whispering back "How the heck would I know?!"

As the girls said, "You know I can't help it. It's my nature."

Tatsuo and Tatsumi watching her stop before them with a kind look on her face. As the girl asks, "Did you two come from the country?"

As Tatsumi said, "Huh…yeah."

As Aria asks, "If you have nowhere to sleep, would you like to stay at my home?"

As Tatsumi said, "I don't have any money."

As the guard said, "You wouldn't be sleeping here if you did, would you? Lady Aria can't ignore people like you. You should accept her generosity."

As Aria asks, "What would you like to do?"

As Tatsuo said, "We have a place to–"

As Tatsumi said, "Well I guess it's better than sleeping outside."

As Aria said smiling "Then it's settled."

As Tatsuo said whispering "I can't believe you would accept her offer."

As Tatsumi said, "Why? We need to get out of the cold."

As Tatsuo said, "I told you there is a place where we can–"

As Aria asks, "Is anything the matter?"

That's when reality got back to the two boys. They realized that they had stopped a few feet to the carriage, before then shaking their head simultaneously and saying, "Nothing at all."

The girl was fine to hear this. She watched as both boys were over whatever they were talking about, with Tatsumi sitting first while Tatsuo had his hand open at Aria.

As Tatsuo said, "I noticed we didn't introduce each other. I'm Tatsuo."

That made Aria pause a bit. It wasn't known why she did this though, as she just looked at his hand and then his face before accepting it and shaking it as she said, "Aria."

And so, with nothing else to say, Tatsuo went into the carriage and sat next to Tatsumi. Unknown to them, is an elder man with brown hair with the top hair bold, with green eyes wearing monk clothes. The friar watch this with a frown as he said, "Oh no. Those boys have no idea what trouble they're gonna get in."

With that, he walks off.

After making it safely to Aria's home, Tatsumi said awestruck "Whooaa!"

The outside of the mansion was huge, while was so clean and expensive looking even as he, Tatsuo, Aria and the bodyguards walked in. As Tatsumi said with a wide smile on his face "This place is amazing, Tatsuo."

As Tatsuo said not awestruck like Tatsumi "I'll say, Tatsumi."

Aria smiled as she said, "Come. I would like you both to meet my parents."

So with that, she dragged Tatsuo with some force to the room. It was a bit of a funny moment for Tatsumi, as not only was Tatsuo caught off guard but Tatsumi decided to tease him by giving him a thumbs up which then led to Tatsuo shooting a scowl at him and the boy laughing about it. But none of their tomfooling mattered for what happened next.

Tatsuo was still dragged by Aria while Tatsumi followed with the guards behind him until they came to a stop when they entered a room. It was big in the eyes of Tatsumi, as it had some expensive looking furniture and a fireplace, where not too far was where a man and woman sat by.

The father wore a pricey suit while possessing a calm and respected face. He also seemed overweight as he wore a brown pricey suit with a red tie while the woman by his left side was a blond with pink silky dress. So when they saw their daughter coming in with two boys, they faced them with gleaming smiles. As the father said, "Ahh, Aria brought someone in again." As he said, "Once again, they're two."

As the mother said, "What a habit." As she said, "I wonder how many times it has been."

As Tatsuo said in his thought "Huh, so we're not the first then." As he said in his thought "But now that I think about it, didn't the girl say before she couldn't help it while I was arguing with Tatsumi? Huh, I wonder what Tatsumi thinks of this."

However, Tatsuo didn't need to know what it was upon seeing the delightful and daydreaming expression on Tatsumi's face. It was nice and all, but Tatsuo decided to cut him off from it since they were in the presence of the kind daughter who brought them in and their parents. Hence, he nudged Tatsumi lightly before walking forward with a small smile on his face.

_ (Flashback)_

_Somewhere in the snowy mountains, the village Tatsumi was born and he and Tatsuo raised in was located there. It had endured a lot of hardship, mostly financially, as taxes were being increased on the villagers despite being unable to afford it. Hence, when the day came for four certain ambitious teens were ready to depart in order to raise the money required to save the village, Tatsumi, Tatsuo and their friends were all set to go. As Tatsumi said with a wave of his hand "All right. We'll be on our way, chief." _

_As the Chief said, "Yes…" He was currently standing before them with his arms behind his back as he said, "You've been improving each other since you were young. Seize the chance to be successful with those skills." _

_Tatsuo_ _was presently standing at Tatsumi's back left with a girl next to him. She was someone who is one of his best friends and the other boy who was presently at Tatsumi's back right. She had long black hair, black eyes and wore a white flower hair accessory while wearing plain cream–colored robes. As the girl said with an assuring smile "Leave it to us." As she said, "We'll make the village wealthy, especially with Tatsuo at our sides. Isn't that, right Tatsuo?" _

_As Tatsuo said, "That's right." _

_The other boy had short, somewhat unruly, dark–brown hair and brown eyes with a white martial arts headband while wearing a robe of his own. He also had a smug look on his face as he pointed at himself proudly with nothing holding him back as he said, "Well it'll take about ten years for this Ieyasu–sama right here to get well–known." _

_As the girl said, "Ieyasu'll probably break the rules and get the guillotine." _

_As Ieyasu asks angrily "Sayo, why you?!" _

_As Tatsuo said, "I agree with Sayo, Ieyasu." _

_As Ieyasu asks, "You too, Tatsuo?!" _

_As Tatsuo said, "Don't get me wrong, man. But you oversleep like so often and have a bad sense of direction." _

_As Ieyasu said, "Hey!" _

_This scene before the chief wasn't anything new. He had known Tatsumi, Tatsuo, Ieyasu and Sayo ever since they were little. He just smiled as he said, "You seem to have plenty of energy, at least…"_ _But then came on another thing that came to the chief's mind. It made him pull out something before displaying it to Tatsumi, as he said, "Well then, Tatsumi…it's my last parting gift." As he said, "Take this with you. When the time comes…" _

_As Tatsumi said, "I'll sell it." _

_As the chief said, "The hell you will!" _

_Tatsuo face palm as he said, "Maybe Sayo and I should hold the money or something precious." _

_As the chief said, "No, this is for him." He turns to Tatsumi who had a scowling glare at Tatsuo as he said, "Keep this with you at all times. God will surely save you." _

_As Tatsumi said, "Okay." He took the item in his hand and said, "Thanks, chief."_

_(End Flashback)_

As Tatsumi said, "So well…" As he said, "We left in high spirits kind of like that. After that, we were attacked by night bandits and got separated."

As Aria's mother said, "Oh dear."

As Tatsuo said, "Yup, and then Tatsumi and I got reunited at the Empire before Aria found us."

As Aria's father said, "I see." As he said, "I'll recommend you both to an acquaintance by the military and investigate those two as well."

As Tatsumi said, "Thank you so much!"

As Tatsuo said, "Thanks."

As Aria said, "Then it's settled." As she said, "My intuition's good, you know. I think you'll see both of them before long."

As Tatsumi said, "Aria."

Things so far seemed to be working well for Tatsuo and Tatsumi. Aria and her family were very supportive to them that it felt just too good for Tatsuo to believe the Empire is meant to be filled with corruption, but he knew that it must be true. So as a thank you to the family, both teens offered their services in return, which was accepted by Aria who wanted them to be part of her bodyguards.

So later that night, both Tatsuo and Tatsumi got a room with two beds. Hence, after eating a snack, Tatsuo entered the room again and found Tatsumi already in bed. As Tatsuo asks, "About to go to Sleep?"

As Tatsumi said, "Not yet."

Unknown to Tatsuo though, he had been thinking about the day and how he and Tatsuo had gotten lucky to be found by a caring family. But it also didn't help that he was still worried about his two friends.

All of the sudden, Tatsumi asks, "You they're alright?"

As Tatsuo asks, "Huh?" He got inside the room and closed the door behind him before sitting at the edge of the bed, facing Tatsumi.

As Tatsumi asks, "Sayo and Ieyasu?" As he asks, "Do you think they're alright?"

Tatsuo smiled as he said, "Don't worry, they'll be fine. Besides, Sayo is with him so they should be fine." As he said, "Anyway, we are lucky to be found by Aria."

As Tatsumi said, "I know right." As he said, "I know what I did was dumb…thank God we didn't get to face the cold outside."

As Tatsuo said, "I guess," As he said, "But we could have gone to that place, I was trying to tell you about."

As Tatsumi asks, "So you don't appreciate Aria?" He smirks teasingly as he asks, "Even though you liiike her?"

Tatsuo give him a look as he said, "Give it a rest." As he said, "Now let's go to sleep. Aria did say she was going shopping tomorrow morning."

As Tatsumi said nodding "Oh yeah, I remember."

With that, both Tatsuo and Tatsumi went off to sleep without anything else to say.

Meanwhile, in the morning, at Café Incontro, Itsuki was with Cario and Shaga who were having breakfast, they were beginning to worry about Tatsuo.

As Cario said, "Tatsuo hasn't come back from his errands."

As Shaga said, "He must have found his friends."

As Itsuki said, "If he did, he would have brought them here. Something must have happened."

The door of the store open revealing the same friar from yesterday, he walks up to Itsuki as he said, "Itsuki."

As Itsuki asks, "Friar Elrond? What are you doing here?"

As Friar Elrond said, "I was about to come in for some fruits when I overheard you talking about Tatsuo." As he asks, "Does he have brown hair, blue eyes, wearing a blue and white jacket?"

As Itsuki said, "Yes."

As Friar Elrond said, "I saw him with another boy going into the carriage with Aria."

Shaga and Cario's eyes widen in shock as they ask at the same time "With Aria?!"

As Itsuki asks, "Who's Aria?"

As Cario said, "Aria is the daughter of a corrupted parents. Aria take those who are foreign and bring them to their mansion and then they take them to their torture room and torture them."

Itsuki's eyes widen as he said, "And Tatsuo is caught in the middle of it."

As Friar Elrond said, "I'm sorry."

As Itsuki said, "No father, you didn't know."

As Cario said, "We gotta save them!"

As Shaga said, "No kidding! Not just for them, because they might be targeted by Night Raid, so Tatsuo might get caught in the crossfire or those machines capture him."

Itsuki gain a determined look.

A new day started as the Capital was once again lively. People could be seen walking about as they attended to their various activities in their respective ways.

The same could be said for Aria, Tatsumi, Tatsuo and some bodyguards as they assisted the girl in her shopping. But that wasn't to say that it was easy for those bodyguards. As Aria said with glee "We're going to that shop next!"

As her two bodyguards said in unison "My Lady, please wait!"

They were right behind her, stressing to moving with the large packages they had to carry. Meanwhile, both Tatsuo and Tatsumi were some feet away with another bodyguard with shocked looks on their faces. The amount of clothes the girl had to buy was outstanding even to their eyes. But not surprising though, this didn't have much of an effect on the bodyguard with them.

As the bodyguard said, "It seems we're staying home this time…" He crossed his arms as he asks, "Her shopping is amazing, isn't it?" As he said, "The amount is just getting silly now. It's just limited to her. All girls are like that."

As Tatsumi ask turning to him "Is that so?"

As Tatsuo said, "I guess so."

The bodyguard look up as he said, "Anyway, look up."

As Tatsumi asks, "Huh?" Tatsuo just looked where the bodyguard motioned to.

As the bodyguard said, "That's the center of the Capital."

As Tatsumi shouted, "THE PALACE!" As he said, "Humongous! Is that where the Emperor who controls the country…"

As the bodyguard said, "No." He drew his face closer to Tatsumi and Tatsuo as he said, "It's a little different…" As he said, "There's an Emperor, but he's a child right now. The one that controls that Emperor from the shadows is the Minister. The Minister is the ringleader that's rotting this country."

As Tatsuo said in shock "No way!"

As the guard said, "Woah there!" He pulled his head away from the teens and looked around before he said in a low tone "Don't make any noise, all right? Heads will be rolling if you're heard."

As Tatsuo said, "Oh…sorry." He now knew that what Itsuki and Cario said about the Empire is true.

As Tatsumi said, "Then…" As he said, "The reason my village is suffering from heavy taxes…"

As the bodyguard said, "It's the Capital's common sense." He could see the frustration plainly on Tatsumi and Tatsuo's face despite them not facing them and so in a sense felt sorry for them. But then a thought came to him that led him to point a finger over his shoulder as he said, "There are guys like that as well."

As Tatsumi said, "Night Raid."

The place which the bodyguard had pointed was a wall occupied with wanted posters. It had pictures of people that were highly wanted, with rewards for them dead or alive on it. Along with this, it had the name of the group they belonged to.

As the bodyguard said, "It's the group of assassins that's rattling the whole Capital." As he said, "Just as the name implies, they conduct nocturnal attacks on their targets. They mainly target high ranking or wealthy individuals in the Capital. Prepare yourself, just in case."

As Tatsumi said firmly "Yes!"

Tatsuo didn't speak out as he said in his thought "Night Raid. That's the group that Itsuki told me about." As he asks, "Do you know about the Kamen Rider?"

As Tatsumi asks, "Kamen Rider? What's that?"

As the bodyguard said, "The Kamen Rider is an Urban legend. Some say he rides on something that they have never seen before. He fights creatures called Smash, we don't what they are. But what we do know is that they aren't any Danger Beast we've seen before. No one knows who he is and why he fights."

As Tatsuo said, "I see."

As the bodyguard said, "Also…" He got both Tatsuo and Tatsumi's attention before then pointing his finger at certain direction as he said, "…go do something about that for now."

Both Tatsumi and Tatsuo ask at the same time "Huh?"

Both teens looked where the man pointed with a few seconds of confusion. Then, when they did see, they were shocked at what they were seeing. Aria was skipping happily with a song she was humming while her two bodyguards were struggling to follow her while holding a huge package.

As Tatsumi asks, "What kind of training is that?!"

As Tatsuo said, "Oh man…"

Just as morning had come and gone, nighttime took its place. Itsuki was outside in the forest with the Machine Builder by his side as he said, "According to Friar Elrond, Night Raid are supposed to attack the mansion tonight where Tatsuo and his friend are staying at. I should have gone with him." He shook off what might have been and focus right now as he said, "But right now, I have to save Tatsuo now."

Itsuki took out the Build Driver and place the Build Driver on his waist as the belt wrap around him going to the other side of the Build Driver. He took out the Rabbit and Tank Bottle and shook them placing them in the Build Driver as the Build Driver announced, **"RABBIT! TANK****!"**

Red R, and a blue T appears side by side as the Build Driver announced, **"BEST MATCH!"**

The Build Driver began to release a standby noise, Itsuki grab the lever on the right side of the belt and push it forward as a building up like noise could be heard. The circular mirror glowed the colors of red and blue, below it was to gears which moved as the crank was being pushed. Out of those two gears, the pair of pipes flew out as the rhythmic sounds of metal colliding rung out, forming the Snap Builder around Build. The pipes moved skyward, forming the Rabbit and Tank Half Body. While that was happening Itsuki let go of the lever and brought it up to arm's length as the Build Driver announced, **"ARE YOU READY?" **

Itsuki brought both of his hands close to him, he clenches his left hand into a fist while his right hand was halfway stretched as he said, "Henshin!" He crosses his arms in front of him then he brought his arms down. The two halves in front and behind coming together upon it to form diagonal stripes upon his body before forming armor while his chest armor let out steam. He soon transformed into Build RabbitTank Form. As the Build Driver announced while techno rock music began to play **"HAGANE NO MOONSAULT! RABBITTANK! YEAHHH!"**

Build got on the Machine Builder ad drove off heading to the mansion where Aria and her family live at, hoping that he isn't too late.

At the mansion, the residents in Aria's parents' mansion were at peace with nothing much going on. Tatsuo and Tatsumi were peacefully sleeping on their beds in what were nice and a bit irritating display with Tatsumi's snot being in sync with his breathing. But then, something felt very wrong that made Tatsumi's eyes to snap open as he asks, "What was that?"

Something really didn't feel right to him. It was still late in the night and already he knew something very bad was happening. But when he did recognize it a few seconds, he immediately grabbed on to his sword and got off the bed as he said, "Blood lust!" As he said, "Tatsuo, wake up!"

Tatsuo immediately stood up from his bed as he asks, "Tatsumi? What's wrong?!"

As Tatsumi said, "I can sense blood lust!"

Tatsuo's eyes widen before narrowing his eyes.

They both rushed to the source of murderous intent and saw five people standing on wires through a stained glass window.

The tallest of the group and most physically stronger if the bulging muscles said anything was covered head to toe in armor. Wearing a white bodysuit, the man wore black boots, armored knee guards, a chest plate, shoulder guards, and a cape that seem to act like a sleeveless jacket. One final thing was the man wore a helmet and had a spear behind his back.

The next was the shortest of the group, a young girl of below average height. She has very long pink hair tied in twin–tails on the right and left sides of her head and has big pink eyes. She wears a pink outfit, consisting of a tied shawl with a high collar, a pink long sleeve shirt, a gown and black stockings with pink shoes. Over her shoulders was what appeared to be a high tech looking gun.

The second tallest of the group turned out to be the woman who had tried to con Tatsumi earlier, Leone though her appearance was different now. Her hair is longer, and she has lion ears, tail and claws somehow.

Next is a slender woman with long purple hair and purple eyes. She wears a revealing sleeveless lilac cheongsam with detached lilac arm sleeves and white boots. She also wears glasses and has a small scar on her right cheek right below her right eye. Carrying with her was a giant pair of scissors.

The last is Akame.

As Tatsumi said, "Night Raid!" As he asks, "What are they…?"

Tatsuo looked to the guards in the courtyard, seeing them fill out and begin to get into various fighting stances, as he said, "Let's hope they can stop this,"

Meanwhile, Build drove up the mansion before reverting the Machine Builder to Build Phone before he senses something. As Build said, "Blood Lust. Night Raid's here." As he said, "I hope I'm not too late. Hang on, Tatsuo." He then ran to the mansion making sure not the trip anything.

Tatsuo and Tatsumi watch Akame and the armored warrior descend to the ground to face three security guards. As Akame said, "Eliminate." Within an instant, they killed two out of three guards with a single strike of their weapons. They saw Gauri die too.

The last security guard had gotten frightened by the sight of his comrades being easily taking out, as he attempted to run away. But one of the members, Mine, aimed Pumpkin and shot in the head before he could get any further.

As Tatsuo ask in his thought "Why are they killing so many people?"

As Tatsumi said in his thought "That was complete annihilation! We have to hurry and get to Aria!" As he said, "Let's go save Aria."

Tatsuo nodded as they ran off. The two sprinted through the halls of the mansion, Tatsuo following closely behind Tatsumi. The two boys stopped in their tracks. Tatsuo instantly felt sick to his stomach at what he saw. Aria's mother had been bisected in two. The two halves of her body laid in a pool of blood, with the woman's intestines hanging out. Tatsuo shook it off as he and Tatsumi continue to run to find Aria.

Meanwhile, Build look around while running as he said, "Tatsuo! Tatsuo!" He heard someone coughing, he walks in to see dead bodies then he saw someone coughing with blood dripping from his wounds. Build ran over to him making sure not to step on the bodies. Build knelt down as he asks, "Hey, are you okay?"

As the guard said, "Night Raid…attacked us…please, save Miss Aria…"

As Build said, "I will."

As the guard said, "I deserve this…for keeping my mouth shut and not helping…despite wanting to support my wife and child…it's no excuse to what I done."

As Build said, "Don't say that. There's nothing you could have done. Stay with me, I can save you."

As the guard said, "It's too late for me and you know it…tell my family that I love them."

With that, he drew his last breath closing his eyes, dead. Build lowered his head in silence before standing up clenching a fist as he said, "I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner," He look up as he said, "But right now, I have to find Tatsuo and find any survivors." With that, he ran off, praying he find Tatsuo on time.

Tatsuo and Tatsumi ran into the forest and began searching for any sign of Aria, before he caught sight of a building in the middle of a clearing, Aria and the remaining guards with her. As the guard said, "Hurry Miss Aria."

As Aria asks, "What's happening?!"

As Tatsuo said, "There you are!" As he asks, "Are you alright, Aria?"

As Aria said in relief "Tatsuo! Tatsumi!"

As the guard said, "Good, you two made it. I'm going to hide the young lady. You do what you can to stall the enemy."

As Tatsumi said, "Wait, you expect us to ho–"

They then heard footsteps and turned to see Akame. As Tatsuo said in his thought "So that's Akame of Night Raid."

Tatsumi drew his sword and prepared for battle as she charged at them.

As Akame said, "Not the target." She jumps over Tatsumi's head, leaped towards her targets.

The guard fired his gun at her, though she evaded all of the bullets with impressive speed. When Akame got close to the guard, she sliced him in half from the waist. Then in one fast motion, blood exploded out of the guard's neck.

Aria let out a few panicked cries as she fell onto the ground and tried crawling back away from Akame who calmly walked over to her, raising her katana. Tatsuo jump in front of Aria in a stance.

Sensing an oncoming attack was about to target her, Akame leaped back when Tatsumi swung his sword at her. As Akame said, "You are not the target. Therefore, I have no reason to kill you."

As Tatsumi asks, "But you're still planning to kill this innocent girl, aren't you?"

As Akame said with a nod "Yup."

As Tatsumi said, "Don't say it like that!"

As Akame said, "You get in my way, I will kill you."

As Tatsumi said pointing his sword at Akame "That doesn't mean I can run away!"

As Akame said, "Then I shall eliminate you." She raised her sword making Tatsumi cringed.

Tatsumi stood more than a dozen meters away from Akame threating him. Despite her stoic expression, she somehow sent murderous daggers into Tatsumi.

Tatsuo stood by Aria defending her from Akame. As Tatsumi said, "...I've only heard the rumors. But that blade will kill you with even the tiniest scratch."

As Tatsuo said in his thought "That's what Itsuki said too. Unlike Tatsumi, I won't have any chance to block a hit from her…Damn it."

As Tatsumi said, "Tatsuo, you stay back."

Tatsuo nodded as he said, "Tatsumi… I hope you know what you're doing."

As Tatsumi said, "I do, don't worry about me. Protect lady Aria!"

Tatsuo nodded as he backed away to protect Aria.

Tatsuo watched as Tatsumi and Akame dashed forward. Tatsumi clashed with Akame, the latter not even trying. Tatsuo had a hard time following her movements as she leapt into the air, delivering a kick to Tatsumi's chest. The boy stumbled over, surprised. As Akame said, "Eliminate." She prepares to jab him with the blade.

Tatsuo was about to try to save Tatsumi as he said, "No!" But was too late to do anything to help Tatsumi. The blade stabbed into his chest, causing Tatsumi to stumble over.

As Aria said, "Tatsumi!"

Tatsuo was sure of it. He'd see the same black symbols he saw on the guard's body creep across Tatsumi's face as he died.

However, Tatsumi stood up causing Tatsuo to gasp as Tatsumi said, "You won't even lower your guard and come near me."

Akame kept Tatsumi at a distance, pointing her sword at him as she said, "I didn't feel any flesh."

As Tatsuo said, "She must have hit…"

Tatsumi pulled out a small stone figure from his shirt the elder gave him as he said showing the object to Akame "Everyone from my village protected me."

Tatsuo sigh in relief at Tatsumi's luck as he said in his thought "This is bad, she's going to go after him again, and she's guaranteed to get a scratch in at the very least." As he asks, "Damn it. What should I do?"

But while that happened, the blond hair lady with the cat appearance look own as she said, "Hmm," As she said in her thought "To think he'd still be living after facing off against Akame's Katana. That lad is pretty good."

However, it seemed that like the woman may be wrong. The reason for this was because of the assailant, Akame, charging at Tatsumi with her sword ready to strike again as she said, "Eliminate."

As Tatsumi said in shock and fear "Wah!"

The speed Akame was going was scary as it was obvious, she wouldn't hold back against him. And as much as he wanted to continue protecting Aria and Tatsuo, he knew he was a goner; hence he waved his hand at her in an attempt to get her to stop as he asks, "You guys are after the money or something, right?" As he said, "Please let the girl go! We're not even on the battlefield, yet you're trying to kill this innocent girl?!"

Unfortunately, as much as he tried, Akame wasn't listening. She was drawing close with each second passing with eyes directed at him with so much clarity that it was scary.

As Tatsumi said in his thought "It's no good…" As he said in his thought "She's not listening to a word I say…"

As Tatsuo said, "Tatsumi!"

Suddenly, Akame came to a stop, the same with the blond woman before she could stop Akame. They were just inches from each when suddenly appearing in front of Akame is Build blocking Murasame with the Drill Crusher. As Build said, "Glad to see you found your friend, Tatsuo." He then pushes Akame back as she jumps back a few feet away from him.

As Tatsuo said, "Build!"

As Tatsumi asks, "This is the guy you were talking about?"

Suddenly, Build hit Tatsuo upside the head.

As Tatsuo ask rubbing his head "Ow! What was that for?!"

As Build said, "For being stupid. I told if you found your friend bring them over to my place and now, you're fighting Night Raid."

As Tatsuo said, "It's not my fault! Tatsumi dragged me into it!"

As Tatsumi said glaring at Tatsuo "Hey, don't blame me for this!"

As Build said, "Alright enough. Let's just focus on staying alive."

As Tatsuo said, "Right."

Aria was not the only one shock to see the rumored Kamen Rider, but the blonde and Akame shock as well with Akame now seeing what he looks like.

As the blonde woman said, "So that's the Kamen Rider, we've been hearing about."

As Aria asks, "Tatsuo, you know the Kamen Rider?"

Tatsumi turn to Aira as he asks, "Kamen Rider? This is the Kamen Rider?"

As Build said, "My name is Kamen Rider Build."

As Akame said, "New target; Eliminate." She charges forward at Build while Tatsuo saw her coming.

As Tatsuo said, "Build look out!"

As Build said, "Oh, her." He blocks Akame stab with the Drill Crusher before pushing her back taking a stance.

As the blonde hair woman said, "Interesting."

As Build said, "I'll deal with Akame, Tatsuo you and Tatsumi get Aria from here."

As Tatsuo said, "Right." He and Tatsumi immediately ran to Aria and Tatsumi held out his hand as he said, "Aria, we must hurry."

Aria nodded softly before accepting his hand. She was a bit dumbfounded at what just happened even though it was somewhat clear what was happening. But while that was the case, she let Tatsumi and Tatsuo lead the way.

However, it didn't seem like Akame was going to let them go so easily. She still had her sword in her hand, as well as her determination, before then running straight at the two before they could get away.

As Build said, "Not so fast." He converts the Drill Crusher into Gun Mode firing at Akame who stop dodging the shots jumping backwards she look up and saw Build charging towards with the Drill Crusher in Blade Mode who blocked it with Murasame.

As Build said, "I'm your opponent, Akame of Night Raid."

As Akame said, "You're the one who saved me from that Smash." As she asks, "Why did you do that if you know I am an assassin?"

As Build said, "Because you were in trouble. That's it, I fight to protect the innocent."

As Akame said, "The girl is not innocent, you must know that."

As Build said, "I do. I know what her family has done but still killing them won't bring closure nor will it make things better." He then pushes her away.

Before they could continue, they saw Tatsuo, Tatsumi and Aira being surrounded by Guardians, as Tatsuo said, "Not these guys again!"

As Tatsumi said, "You know these guys?"

As Tatsuo said, "Yeah, they're called Guardians."

As Build said, "Tatsuo!" Before he could run after them, he and Akame were surrounded by more Guardians.

As a Guardian said, **"You will not interfere, Build." **

As the one Guardian aiming at Akame said, **"Akame of Night Raid, you are coming with us." **

As Akame asks, "What are these things?"

As Build said, "Guardians. They're machines."

As the blonde woman said, "I've never seen creatures like these before."

As a Guardian said, **"We have finally found you, Tatsuo, you are coming back with us."**

As Tatsuo said, "Not happening." He punches a Guardian in the face while Tatsumi slash a Guardian in half, to his surprise no blood was spilled but spark.

As Tatsumi asks, "What are these things?"

As Tatsuo said, "From what Build has told me, these things are not living beings, they're called machines. So, don't hold back."

Tatsumi nodded and continue cutting down the Guardians with Tatsuo punching them.

Build and Akame slashes the Guardian causing them to shut down and sparks.

Build convert the Drill Crusher to Gun Mode taking out the Harinezumi Bottle shaking the bottle twisting the cap and plugs the Fullbottle into the cross guard of the Drill Crusher as the image of Harinezumi appear. As Drill Crusher announced, **"READY GO!" **

Build aim the Drill Crusher at the Guardians and press the trigger. As Drill Crusher announced, **"VOLTECH BREAK!"**

The Drill Crusher began to blast white energy spikes at the Guardians, destroying them.

Build ran to Tatsuo, Tatsumi and Aria before he and the three along with Akame turn to see a group of guardian robots standing in front of them.

The Guardians tore off their uniforms and combined into a giant robot standing taller than both of them. It was still humanoid in shape made up of roughly six of them, it raised its arms as two rifles mounted on its arms extended out. As Tatsumi said, "You gotta be kidding me."

As Tatsuo asks, "They can combine?"

As Build said, "This is the worst…" As he said, "Take cover!"

The Giant Guardian twisted its torso around as it began shooting from the arm mounted rifles. Build, Akame, Tatsuo, Tatsumi and Aria began running to avoid the bullets as the robot kept shooting them. Tatsuo, Tatsumi and Aria hide behind a wall, as the Giant Guardian began tearing down some trees.

As Tatsuo asks, "Build?! Did you know they can do that?"

As Build said, "This is new to me too."

As Akame said, "The only way to stop it is to take it down."

As Build said, "I agree." As he said, "Time to test out the new Bottle."

Build took out the Gorilla and Diamond Bottles as he asks, "Now, shall we begin the experiment?" He began shaking the bottles, forming math equations to circle him. Build pushes the topside of the front on the bottle he placed the Gorilla Fullbottle into the right side as a brown image of a Gorilla appeared the Build Driver announced, **"GORILLA!"** He places the Diamond Bottle into the left side with an image of a cyan diamond appeared as the Build Driver announced, **"DIAMOND!"**

Brown G, and a Cyan D appears side by side as the Build Driver announced, **"BEST MATCH!"**

The Build Driver began to release the standby noise, Build look at the Bottles on the Build Driver as he said, "That's a Best Match? Alright!"

Build grab the lever and push it forward as the building up like noise could be heard. The circular mirror glowed the colors of brown and cyan, below it was to gears which moved as the crank was being pushed. Out of those two gears, the pair of pipes flew out as the rhythmic sounds of metal colliding rung out, forming the Snap Builder around Build. The pipes moved skyward, forming new pieces in the air, with brown in the front and cyan behind, making various pieces while that was happening Build let go of the lever as the Build Driver announced, **"ARE YOU READY?"**

Build crosses his arms in front of them then brought them back down as he said, "Build Up!"

The two halves of armor locked over Build's suit as steam shot off from the sides. His left half is now covered in Cyan armor, his chest plate half had three diamonds across his is leading up to his shoulder pad which was a giant cyan diamond shaped piece of armor, three more diamonds decorated his gauntlet, as the new eyepiece was shaped like a diamond with a twinkling star extending as the new antenna. The right half was now dull brown armor, his chest had a plate resembling the pectoral muscle of a gorilla, while his entire right arm was heavily armored in armor plates resembling muscles, his entire gauntlet a giant mechanical fist with a piston extending from the elbow, his new eyepiece resembling a gorilla with its raised fist as the antenna. As the Build Driver announced while tropical rock music began to play **"KAGAYAKI NO DESTROYER! GORILLAMOND! YEAHHH!"**

Build smacked the gorilla half of his chest. He raised his Diamond left arm before a grid formed and caught all the bullets, forming a giant diamond shield by transmuting all the bullets caught within the grid. Build used the shield to block more bullets from getting to the others as he led them towards the exit. As Akame said in her thought watching Build "He can change forms depending on the situation."

Build punched the diamond shield, sending shards of diamond flying that met the storm of bullets and gave them a moment of escape from the relentless assault. As Build said, "Go now! I'll deal with it!"

As Tatsuo said, "Right. Come on, guys!"

Tatsumi nodded as he grabs Aria and they ran off.

Build looked around before he looked up, seeing the mansion, as his helmet began playing his projected formula for his plan to take down the walker robot. Build turn to his side twisting his head back as he slid his fingers across the gorilla's fist antenna. He stood there striking a cool pose as he said flicking his hand out "The laws of victory have been set!" He turns to Akame as he said, "I need you to distract it for me."

Akame wary but understood that the threat it poses began running causing the Giant Guardian to turn its attention to her and began firing at her as she kept dodging. Unknown to the Guardian, Build began to jump onto the mansion before jumping into the air, Build raised his gorilla hand to the lever despite its size as he began cranking it again the gear spinning and shining brighter as energy seem to pump into his armor making his eyes glow brightly. Build stopped cranking as the Build Driver announced, **"READY GO! VORTEX FINISH! YEAHHH!" **

Build raised his gorilla arm as the piston extended. He roared as he came down and punched his fist through the head unit. The piston pumped down before a surge of force and air exploded out the back of the Guardian, a resulting chain of explosions slowly demolishing the machine to scrap metal. Build was sent flying back as he landed a backflip**.** As Build said in his thought "This form has weak leg power, so I couldn't jump to hit the head unit. Had to bring me to it one way or another. That's why I use the mansion as a way to destroy it." He turns to Akame who look at him as Build said, "Glad to see you're okay."

Akame look at Build as she asks, "You don't intend to kill me, do you?" As she said, "You have opportunities to strike me during the battle with those things, but you choose not to." As she asks, "Why?"

As Build asks, "Is that obvious?" As he said, "I don't kill. Besides, I don't strike at opponent when something like that is fighting us." He quickly put the Rabbit Bottle and Tank Bottle in as he said, "Build Up!" As the Build Driver announced, **"HAGANE NO MOONSAULT! RABBITTANK! YEAHHH!"**

Build change back to RabbitTank, he held the Drill Crusher Blade Mode as he said, "Besides I just need to hold you off long enough for Tatsuo and Tatsumi gets Aria away from here."

As Akame asks, "Is that so?"

Despite the man saving her life, she has a mission to complete. So, without saying another word, Akame made another dash at him. But before she could close the gap, someone reached out from her back and grabbed her collar, stopping her in one place. As a voice said, "Hold up." Build turn to see the blonde woman who is known as Leone.

As Build asks, "What are you doing?"

As Akame asks looking up at Leone "Yes. What are you doing?"

As Leone asks, "We still have time, right?" As she said, "I owe the lad trying to get the girl into the shed a favor."

As Build ask in his thought "Trying?"

When he turned back, he saw Aria pulling back her arm while Tatsumi and Tatsuo trying to get her to comply by pulling back. As Build said in his thought "That's right. That's where the victims are at."

Tatsuo, Tatsumi and Aria came to a stop and turned to Build. They had been at this since Tatsumi and Tatsuo tried getting her into the shed like he had seen the bodyguard before him try to do before he was killed by Akame. Tatsumi look at Leone, recognizing her from before as he said in mix shock and anger pointing a finger at her "Hey! You're those boobs from earlier!"

Leone waved at him, smiling playfully as she said, "That's right, the beautiful lady."

Now it was beginning to make some sense to Tatsuo. He turned to look at the blond, then at Tatsumi as he asks pointing at Leone than to Tatsumi "So you're the chick that tricked this guy?"

As Tatsumi said, "That's right. But don't talk to the enemy. She's trying to kill an innocent girl."

As Leone asks, "You call her innocent?" She looked at Aria with glaring eyes before looking at Build and walking past him as she said, "I need to show you both something."

Both Tatsuo and Tatsumi were puzzled and confuse to hear this but Build knew what she was talking about. He knew she was not talking about Aria but the shed. But when she kicked the doors of the shed open, Tatsumi and Tatsuo were frozen in shock for a shock at what they saw. They immediately let go of Aria. Build walk in and look on not in shock as if not the first time. As Leone said in a dark tone "Take a look. This is the darkness of the Capital."

As Tatsumi asks in horror "W–what–What the hell is this!?"

As Tatsuo said, "I feel sick."

As Build said, "This is but a sliver of the Capital's darkness. This family lures people from the countryside with sweet words, torturing them, and playing with them until they're dead."

Tatsuo turn to Build as he asks in surprise "You knew about what Aria and her family has done?"

As Build said, "Yes, I knew. I just found out today."

Unfortunately, the horror didn't stop just there. In fact, it just got worse when Tatsumi sighted the body of a female he knew very well, hanging with one leg gone. As Tatsumi asks in shock "S–Sayo…. Hey, Sayo. Is that you Sayo?"

As Tatsuo said in horror "Sayo."

Meanwhile, Leone rested her back against the wooden entrance, with one knee at it and her arms crossed as she said, "So there was someone you two knew…" But then, she noticed Aria trying to sneak away as quiet as possible. Aria likely wanted to use that chance to flee since everyone else had their attention at the horror before them except Build. But due to Leone noticing her, she immediately went and raised her up by holding her dress's collar. As Leone said, "Nuh uh…" As she said, "You're not getting off the hook by running away, little lady."

As Aria said in fear "B–But I never even knew this place existed."

Tatsuo was unsure on what to say, the same with Tatsumi. Both heroes were grateful to her for rescuing them from the cold night before, but now current events had changed those feelings into something divided. As Tatsuo asks, "B–but how could such n–nice people do something so horrible?"

As Leone said, "Did you not hear me? That's just what they do to get their victims to lower their guard. It nearly worked on you boys as well."

As Tatsuo said, "Then why'd you killed the guards? They were only doing their duty."

As Leone said, "As servants of this family, they were well aware of what was happening. The fact that they kept quiet is enough."

As Build said, "It doesn't mean that they have to die because they kept quiet."

As Aria said, "That's a lie, I swear I had no idea about this place." As she asks, "T–Tatsuo, Tatsumi. Will you believe me, the one who saved you? Or these monsters?"

But then Tatsuo and Tatsumi heard a familiar voice saying from within the building "Tatsumi! Tatsuo."

Tatsumi turned to his left, seeing his friend Ieyasu. Tatsuo stepped into the building with Tatsumi. He winced upon seeing the boy's body covered in sickly red spots, and blood trickling out of his mouth. And just when it wasn't bad enough, his once bright–confident face was filled with a mix of pain and horror as he reached his hand out as he asks, "It's you, right Tatsumi, Tatsuo?"

As Tatsumi asks, "I–Ieyasu?"

As Ieyasu said, "That girl invited me and Sayo into her home. After we ate, we lost consciousness…and we were here when we came to." As he said, "T–that girl tortured Sayo for hours!"

The word death echoed a bit more than it should as it dwelled on not just Tatsumi but Tatsuo as well.

Suddenly, something snapped in Aria. She stood up smacked her arm against the Leone hand, freeing herself, before she asks something dark unlike her kind persona "The hell is wrong with that?" As she shouted, "YOU'RE ALL WORTHLESS HICKS FROM THE COUNTRY, LIVESTOCK RIPE FOR THE SLAUGHTERHOUSE. I'M FREE TO DO WHATEVER I WANT TO THEM NOW AREN'T I? THAT BITCH HAD SOME OF THE SMOOTHEST HAIR I'VE EVER SEEN, WHILE I STRUGGLE WITH MY UNRULY HAIR! WHO THE HELL DOES SHE THINK SHE IS? CATTLE HAVE NO RIGHT TO SUCH A TRAIT. SO THAT'S WHY I MADE SURE SHE SUFFERED AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE!"

As Leone said, "A family of sadists disguised as good Samaritans." She turns to Akame as she said, "Sorry for getting in your way."

As Akame said, "Eliminate." She held out her Murasame ready to finish off Aria.

As Tatsumi said, "Wait!" He heard quiet enough especially with one thing now on his mind now that he knew the truth. However, Leone didn't see it yet, with the same for Tatsuo. But Build could see what Tatsumi was about to do.

As Leone asks giving Tatsumi a look of disbelief "Don't tell me, you still want to defend her?"

That snap Tatsuo out, now seeing in horror on what Tatsumi was about to do. As Tatsumi said grabbing his sword, "I'm not defending,"

As for Tatsumi, to himself, what he felt there was pure hatred filled mixed regret. He couldn't believe he had been a fool to not only believe the girl was nice but to live under her while his friends were dying. And now that he was close to her, he was ready to deliver the kill without a single hesitation. He brought his sword out and slash at Aria "I'll do it!"

But to the surprise of Tatsumi, Tatsuo, Akame, Leone and Aria is that Build appear in front of Tatsumi blocking his sword with his Drill Crusher before pushing him back turning to Aria before taking out a bottle of knock out gas spraying at Aria's face knocking her out, he grabbed her before she fell. As Build said, "That's enough."

As Tatsumi said, "What are you doing?! Don't get in my way! She has to pay!"

Build turn to Tatsumi as he said, "No, revenge isn't the answer, it will make your life worse. I won't allow you to kill someone while I'm around."

As Leone said frowning "You can't be serious!" As she asks, "What do you think you'll gain by saving her?"

Tatsumi look at Aria unconscious form and about to finish her before Tatsuo appear tackling Tatsumi sending him to the ground looking at Tatsuo in shock as he asks, "Tatsuo?!"

As Tatsuo said with a scowl "No, Tatsumi, don't do this."

Tatsumi scowl standing up pushing Tatsuo off of him as he asks, "Why are you protecting her, Tatsuo?"

As Tatsuo said, "Because you were about to kill someone who can't fight back, and about to commit the same thing she did."

As Tatsumi asks, "Ieyasu and Sayo are my friends! Our friends! You're telling me you're going to let this sadistic killer go just like that!?"

As Tatsuo said, "Don't get me wrong, Tatsumi. I want to give her exact justice not just for her torturing Ieyasu and Sayo but also all those people she and her family kills but this? This isn't the way. If she's to be punish then killing her isn't the answer. She needs to know the price of her action."

Build turn to Tatsuo as he said giving Aria to Tatsuo "Hold onto her."

Tatsuo nodded his head as Tatsumi was glaring angrily at him and Build.

Build ignoring his glare, turned sideways and went over to Ieyasu's cage as he said, "Now if you can clear your head, maybe I can save your friends before they die."

As Tatsumi asks in shock widening his eyes "What?!"

As Tatsuo asks widening his eyes as well "You can?"

As Leone ask in her thought "He's bluffing…right?"

As Build said, "I can't, but I know a clinic that can help them." He then walks over to Sayo but to his shock, Sayo isn't there anymore

As Build said, "She's gone!"

As Tatsumi asks, "What?!" He and Tatsuo walk in seeing that Sayo is indeed gone.

As Tatsuo asks, "Where is she?!"

As Build ask turning to Ieyasu "Ieyasu, was there anyone else here beside us?"

As Ieyasu said, "There was…while Tatsumi and Tatsuo were arguing…someone came in and took her. I couldn't see his face because he wore a cloak."

Suddenly, Ieyasu throw up some blood on his hand.

As Build said, "Hey, stay with me, Ieyasu. Here, this will slow the poison." He took out a syringe, holding Ieyasu's arm and inject the needle into Ieyasu's arm. As he said, "You'll fall asleep while the drug slows down the poison."

As Tatsumi and Tatsuo said at the same time "Ieyasu!" They ran to Ieyasu side with Tatsumi on the right and Tatsuo on the left while Tatsuo gave Aria to Build.

As Ieyasu said, "Ta…Tatsumi. Tatsuo. Sayo… never gave into that bitch… You should have seen the way she stood up to her… So, I also want to make you proud." A large smile spread across Ieyasu's face, as he clenched his fist as he said, "Up to my last moments." He closes his eyes, letting the drug take effect.

Build walk over to Tatsuo as he said, "Come on, we have to get Ieyasu to the clinic I mentioned."

Tatsuo turn to Build as he asks, "But what about Sayo?" As he said, "She's still out there."

As Build said, "We'll find her, Tatsuo. I promise. But more Guardians are probably on their way here."

Tatsuo nodded his head carrying Ieyasu by his shoulders walking out of the shed.

Build walk out carrying Aria before Leone asks, "Hey! Are you seriously going to save her?!"

As Build said, "Yes."

This got Tatsumi's immediate attention. He ran outside the shed. From there, he stopped and scowled at Tatsuo as he asks, "That's it?!" As he asks, "She tried to kill Sayo and Ieyasu, Tatsuo! You're gonna help him with that bitch?!"

As Tatsuo said, "Yes, I am." He understood Tatsumi's pain and didn't blame him. As he said, "But I can't let my anger cloud my judgement. So, if you choose to hate me…I won't blame you."

Tatsumi was silent in response to this. Tatsuo was right, he didn't understand. He didn't understand how his friend was saving the murderer who tortured his two friends like they were cattle. As much as he wants to kill her, Tatsuo was always the stronger fighter. As Tatsumi said, "Tatsuo…" He seemed hesitant at first as a lump seemed to be in his throat, but he said, "Tatsuo…if you and Build take that monster with you…we won't be friends anymore."

Tatsuo was quiet, he expected Tatsumi to say that, so he said, "So be it. I guess we're no longer friends." As he said, "…Until we meet again…bye, Tatsumi…"

As Tatsumi said whispering "Bye…Tatsuo…"

Meanwhile, Akame held the handle of her sword, ready to move at Build again. She didn't want her mission to go unaccomplished especially now that Build had turned his back and began walking away. But then when she took a step, Leone held her by the shoulder and said, "Let's let this one slide. We'll be watching the Kamen Rider and the kid."

Akame nodded in response.

As they heard Build saying "Plus, you won't strike me down even if you didn't listen to your friend."

Akame and Leone turn and to their shock saw Build aiming the Drill Crusher Gun Mode at them. As Build said, "I heard you were about to try to kill us, which will only resort your capture."

Akame and Leone look at Build in confusion but then their eyes widen remembering that explosion Build did on the machine.

As Build said, "That's right. The explosion alerted the guards. They'll be here soon so you have to leave now."

With that, Build got on the Machine Builder and drove off with Tatsuo, Ieyasu and Aria into the forest. Tatsumi had his back at Build and Tatsuo while they continued walking into the forest until they couldn't be seen.

As Tatsumi asks, "What the hell is this place?"

Indeed, what was wrong with the Capital? It made him lose a friend just a moment ago and possibly two more. But while he was thinking that, Leone stood with her arms crossed and a thought in mind. She watched as Akame began to walk away, as she said, "Well then, time to go."

As Leone asks, "Wait, why don't we take him with us?" She is intrigued about Tatsumi as she said, "We're always short on personnel."

Meanwhile, Tatsumi was still in his thoughts. He failed to notice both Akame and Leone passed both his sides until Leone grabbed him by back of his collar, causing him to fall on his butt before being dragged away. As Leone said, "So don't you think he has luck, guts and skill as well…" She was currently by Akame's side as they kept moving.

As Tatsumi said, "Lemme go! I have to find Sayo!"

As Leone said, "We'll find her, so don't worry."

As Tatsumi said, "What!" He tried again to get his collar out of the lady's grip, but he found it impossible. And seeing that was the case, he began to panic as he said, "Tatsuo, where are you?! Help me! I know you can hear me! Tatsuo! Tatsuuuuo!"

Build continue driving with Tatsuo behind him with Ieyasu and Aria, as Tatsuo asks, "You think it was a good idea leaving Tatsumi there with Night Raid?"

As they heard Tatsumi's voice shouting "TATSUUUUUOOOO!"

As Build said, "He'll be fine. Don't worry about it. Right now, we need to get Ieyasu to the doctor I was talking about."

As Tatsuo said, "Right."

Build and Tatsuo manage to arrive to the clinic, and took Ieyasu to Doctor Lucius, an old friend of Itsuki's father. Thankfully, they got Ieyasu to Lucius on time and Lucius manage to give Ieyasu the antidote, saying he needs some rest.

Also, Elrond was there who was asked by Itsuki to take Aria to Café Incontro. With that, Build and Tatsuo drove off in the forest trying to look for Sayo. Build stop the Machine Builder when he heard something, as Tatsuo asks, "What? What is it?"

Build look around as he said, "We're not alone." He got off taking out the Drill Crusher before suddenly he dodges a fire blast that came out of nowhere.

Tatsuo turn to the source to see it is a heavy type Smash. Its upper torso made of round large orange armor; its entire right hand replaced by a flamethrower. It growled in a feminine voice as it walked closer. This is the Burn Smash.

As Build asks, "A Smash?"

Tatsuo took a look at the Burn Smash before something in his gut told him of who she is. His eyes widen in terror as he said, "Sayo."

Build aim the Drill Crusher Gun Mode at the Burn Smash blasting a few times sending it back a bit. Suddenly, Tatsuo grab Build by the arm much to Build's surprise as he said, "Hey, Tatsuo!"

As Tatsuo said, "Please don't hurt her. That's Sayo!"

Build's eyes widen behind his helmet as he asks in shock "What?"

As Tatsuo said, "That's Sayo!"

Build look at the Burn Smash than at Tatsuo than at the Burn Smash before freeing himself of Tatsuo's grip who march forward. As Tatsuo said, "Please don't hurt her!"

As Build said, "Don't worry. As long as I remove the Smash essence, she should be back to normal."

Build soon charged forward as he delivered a flying kick and it sent the Burn Smash back. Build soon followed up with punches to further pushed the Smash backward. The Burn Smash blows flames at Build and sending him flying backward, making him hit straight to a tree.

As Tatsuo said, "Itsuki!" He soon ran at the Burn Smash and held her in his arms as he said, "Sayo, please stop this!" As he said, "Don't you recognized me!? It's me, Tatsuo! Come on, fight it! You're stronger than this."

The Burn Smash growl before knocking Tatsuo away and he rolled across the floor.

As Build said, "Tatsuo!" He saw the Burn Smash about to kill Tatsuo, Build was about to go and save him, but he didn't need to.

The flame only missed Tatsuo when the Burn Smash somehow altered the direction of her flame to herself and making her collapsed to the floor. Burn Smash trying to fire once again but keep hitting herself to further her pain. As Tatsuo said, "Sayo…"

As Build said, "Turning into a Smash should cause losing of identity." As he said, "But she hurt herself, avoiding to hurting you."

Tatsuo look at the Burn Smash as he said, "Sayo is fighting it to avoid hurting me, like I said, Sayo is strong." He turns to Build as he said, "Please, save her."

Build nodded as he took out a green Fullbottle with the image of a vacuum on it, known as the Soujiki and shook the bottle. He moved his hands to his belt as he pulled the Tank Bottle out and slotted the Harinezumi Bottle as the Build Driver announced, **"RABBIT! SOUJIKI!" **

The Build Driver began to release the standby noise, Build grab the lever and push it forward as the building up like noise could be heard. The circular mirror glowed the colors of red and green. Build let go of the lever as the Build Driver announced, **"ARE YOU READY?"**

Build crosses his arms in front of them then brought them back down as he said, "Build Up!" A green set of armor floated next to Build before it locked onto him replacing the Tank armor. His eye now showed a hover like vacuum cleaner canister and the nozzle and T shaped head acting as his new antenna, his shoulder has the engine for a vacuum attached to it as his entire left arm was now covered in a gauntlet resembling the body of a vacuum cleaner with an extending arm attaching the mouth of the actual vacuum. The Build Driver began to play Funky Music.

Build turn to his side twisting his head back as he slid his fingers across the Soujiki antenna. He stood there striking a cool pose as he said flicking his hand out "The laws of victory have been set!" Build soon absorbed the flame around the area and they vanished completely except for the Burn Smash.

The Burn Smash got up and firing fireballs at Build, but they were sucked up by Build's vacuum like hand. It wasn't long until Build finished drawing the flame as the Burn Smash collapsed to the ground after being weakened. Build then pressed a button on his right shoulder and it released all of the flame he sucked from the Smash into the air.

Build took out the Gorilla and Diamond Bottle replacing the Rabbit and Soujiki bottle as a brown image of a Gorilla appeared the Build Driver announced, **"GORILLA! DIAMOND!"**

Brown G, and a Cyan D appears side by side as the Build Driver announced, **"BEST MATCH!"**

Build grab the lever and push it forward as the building up like noise could be heard. The circular mirror glowed the colors of brown and cyan, below it was to gears which moved as the crank was being pushed. Out of those two gears, the pair of pipes flew out as the rhythmic sounds of metal colliding rung out, forming the Snap Builder around Build. The pipes moved skyward, forming new pieces in the air, with brown in the front and cyan behind, making various pieces while that was happening Build let go of the lever as the Build Driver announced, **"ARE YOU READY?"**

Build crosses his arms in front of them then brought them back down as he said, "Build Up!" The two halves of armor locked over Build's suit as steam shot off from the sides forming Build Gorillamond Form. As the Build Driver announced while tropical rock music began to play **"KAGAYAKI NO DESTROYER! GORILLAMOND! YEAHHH!"**

As Build said, "This will free you, Sayo."

Build raised his right hand into the fire twister he created as result of multiple diamond materialized. Build grabbed the level and began pushing it. The diamonds soon swirling around Build as he continued cranking the lever before letting the lever go. As the Build Driver announced, **"READY GO! VORTEX FINISH! YEAHHH!" **

Build soon swing his BLD Prism Glove forward and send the diamonds at the Burn Smash. Build charge forward to the Burn Smash who is spinning in the tornado. Build soon slammed the diamond storm away from them and the body of Burn Smash lying on the ground. He takes out an empty bottle and used to take in the essence of the Burn Smash before it vanished completely leaving behind Sayo who to their surprise has both of her legs.

As Tatsuo said, "Sayo!" He ran over to Sayo and held her as he asks, "Sayo? Are you okay?"

Sayo look up at Tatsuo as she said, "Tatsuo, it's you. I'm so sorry for what I did."

As Tatsuo said, "It wasn't your fault, now you get some rest."

Sayo close her eyes letting her sleep. Build took out the two Fullbottles undoing the transformation reverting to Itsuki.

As Itsuki said turning to Tatsuo "Come on, let's take her back to the lab so she can rest."

Tatsuo nodded carrying Sayo in his arm bridal style as he and Itsuki walk away.

As Itsuki said in his thought "Whoever turn Sayo into the Smash also regrow her legs. But I don't know how, but possibly with a Teigu or something else.

Unknown to Itsuki and Tatsuo, someone was watching them, a shadow was hiding behind a tree. The shadow walks forward revealing to be Genzo. As Genzo said, "Impressive, Build. Not only you stop the Smash, but you also face Night Raid for the first time. But now, they'll try to either eliminate you or recruit you. But I think I know you won't join them." As he asks, "But the question is, will you be able to handle Night Raid?"

Genzo took out a he held a black and silver pistol with small red, green and yellow wire the gun seemed to resemble some kind of steam pipe/boiler with a second little slot that could fit a Fullbottle. This is known as the Transteam Gun. Genzo took out a different bottle, this one had a scarlet outline and translucent purple inside. The image on the bottle was a grey head of a bat. This is the Bat Lost Bottle. He shook up the Fullbottle and place the Bat Lost Bottle into the slot as a purple image of a bat appeared as the Transteam Gun announced, **"BAT!"**

Hard rock music began to play from the Transteam Gun, Genzo raise the Transteam Gun to the side of his head as he said, "Jouketsu." He pulled the trigger while moving the Transteam Gun around releasing steam which surrounded him, concealing his body as the Transteam Gun announced, **"MISTMATCH!"**

The inside of the steam starts to flash purple showing the outline of a figure. As the Transteam Gun announced, **"BAT…BA–BAT…FIRE!" **

The steam clears revealing Genzo now clads as a tall, imposing humanoid, wearing a black bodysuit from head to toe with a set of silver armor on the torso that has a series of exhaust pipe like protrusions on the shoulders and collarbones. Green and red accents that resembled cables were seen on the humanoid's body, adorning the torso and arms, while a huge translucent yellow bat–shaped symbol was emblazoned on the humanoid's chest. The humanoid's head was black in color, with the same green and red cable as accents and a black and white smokestack like horn sticking out from the humanoid's forehead. Last but not least was the translucent yellow bat shaped visor that covered the humanoid's demonic looking eyes. Genzo has now become Night Rogue.

As Night Rouge said, "_But I won't let Night Raid get their hands on the Kamen Rider._"

At Café Incontro, Cario was talking with Tatsuo in the room section of the lab while Sayo was on the bed while Aria was on another bed as Cario said, "Sayo is fine. She just needs some rest."

Tatsuo breath in relief as he said, "Thank goodness." He stood up and went into the main lab while Cario went back into the Café, Tatsuo saw Itsuki sitting there with his arms crossed, staring at the machine. Shaga went into the machine once Itsuki and Tatsuo got home. Apparently, this bottle had a lot of energy and took a while to purify. As Tatsuo said, "Hey, Itsuki…thanks, for everything…thanks for saving Ieyasu and Sayo…and thanks for stopping Tatsumi from killing Aria…despite what her family and she did, they didn't deserve to die."

As Itsuki said, "It's alright, I know what they did was wrong, but it wasn't entirely their fault, it's the Capital and the Prime Minister,"

As Tatsuo asks, "But what about the Smash?"

As Itsuki said, "We'll stop them," As he said in his thought "What Tatsumi did was a justified act of rage but yet isn't this what continues this cycle of hatred? He loved his friends deeply. If I hadn't stop him, he would have gotten vengeance and would have slain the one responsible. Then again Tatsuo would have stop him." As he said in his thought "Aria merely did what she thought was right and then tortured Sayo in a fit of jealousy, something I wouldn't agree with or do it. Love breeds death, death breeds sorrow, which births hate, which creates violence, which later bread vengeance, then it brings forth death them repeats. That's why I fight, as Kamen Rider Build."

Suddenly, the microwave in the machine dinged loudly, causing Tatsuo to scream and jump from how loud it was.

As Itsuki said standing up "The bottle's finished!" He ran the machine as he pulled the bottle out and paused looking at its design, the color is navy blue with the image of an Asian dragon on it, as he said, "A dragon?"

The door opened as Shaga came out yawning. She looked at the Dragon Bottle with Itsuki before she motioned to Tatsuo with her head. Itsuki smiled nodding his head in agreement as he said getting Tatsuo's attention "Hey, Tatsuo!"

Tatsuo turn to Itsuki who toss him the bottle as he caught it. As Itsuki said, "This one is yours. That bottle was made from the Smash essence of Sayo…you keep it. It seems like it belongs in your hands anyway."

As Cario said, "Guys, Aria is coming around."

Itsuki and Tatsuo walk into the room. Aria open her eyes as she asks, "Wh–where am I?"

The first thing Aria saw was a bright light. Aria look around seeing that she was in a bedroom, as she heard a voice saying, "Oh good, you're awake, Aria." She turns to see Itsuki and Tatsuo, as she asks, "Tatsuo? Who's this?"

As Itsuki said, "That's right, you don't recognize me, then again I was in armor."

Aria's eyes than widen realizing who Itsuki is as she said pointing at Itsuki "You're the one who knocked me out with whatever that stuff was! The Kamen Rider!"

As Itsuki said, "My name is Itsuki also known as Kamen Rider Build."

As Aria said, "I don't care who you are, Cattle! I want to know where you have taken me!"

As Tatsuo said, "Hey, you don't get to talk like that not after what you did!"

As Aria asks, "How dare you?! Do you know who you're speaking with, cattle?!"

As Tatsuo said, "I don't give a crap who you are!"

As Aria said, "Shut it!"

As Itsuki said, "Alright, enough!" As he said, "Both of you calm down."

As Aria asks, "So why am I a prisoner?!"

As Itsuki said, "We didn't kidnap you. I saved you from being killed by Tatsumi. If I hadn't knocked you out, Tatsumi would have killed you."

As Tatsuo said, "Despite what you did to Ieyasu and Sayo."

As Aria asks, "Ieyasu's that pig, am I right?"

Tatsuo clench his right fist while Itsuki kept a calm look.

As Aria shouted "HAHAHA! I'M RIGHT! I REMEMBER THE LOOK OF TERROR ON HIS FACE WHEN HE REALIZED WHAT WE DID TO HIM AND THAT DAMN BITCH WITH THAT ACCURSED LONG HAIR! THAT WE LOCKED THEM AND TOYED WITH THEM LIKE THE CATTLES THEY WERE! I ENJOYED SEEING HIM SUFFER, ALMOST AS MUCH AS THAT GIRL! TELL ME, IS HE DEAD? DID HE COUGH OUT BLOOD AS MY MOTHER'S DRUG WENT INTO ITS FINAL STAGE! TELL ME! TELL–"

Suddenly, Aria came to a stop when Shaga suddenly slapped her at the face. She had a look of anger on her face as she stared into her eyes in such a way that it scared her. As Shaga said, "Well guess what, young lady. Ieyasu and Sayo are alive! You and your parents failed."

Aria's eyes widen in shock as she said, "No way! That's impossible!"

As Shaga said, "See for yourself." She moves to reveal Sayo on the bed resting, Aria look in horror seeing Sayo fine and unharmed.

As Itsuki said, "Ieyasu is by a clinic being taken care of."

As Tatsuo said, "People like your parents and you are monsters." As he said, "You kill those from the country just because they weren't lucky to be nobles or wealthy. I can see why Tatsumi wanted to kill you back then. But you know what…I won't step into that line, not ever."

As Itsuki said, "Well said, Tatsuo." As he said, "We're going to save you from those thoughts your parents fed you and end the corruption going on in the Empire."

As Shaga said, "Besides, this is a way to redeem yourself of what you done."

As Aria said, "I did nothing wrong!"

As Tatsuo said, "Yes, you did. You don't realize it because you're noble. You had mummy and daddy's love and wealth to make you treat others differently. That is why you tortured and murdered those you felt lower than you. But one day you'll get a reality check that even your parents' money won't be able to save you."

As Aria said, "Be quiet!"

As Itsuki said, "He's right, Noble? Wealth? Treating those lower to make yourself better. It doesn't matter."

As Aria said, "Like you're to talk, you'll all just cattle! Cattle!"

Shaga narrowed her eyes as she said, "I think I found the perfect punishment for you. You're gonna be like us, cattle! You're gonna help me work in the restaurant as a waitress!"

Aria's eyes widen as she said, "What! No way!"

As Itsuki said crossing his arms "Like it or not, we're the only chance you have on being kept from Night Raid. They won't stop until they complete their mission which is killing you."

Aria gritted her teeth but realize they were right as much as she hated it, she has to accept the terms, with that Shaga took Aria with her upstairs.

Itsuki and Tatsuo heard a groan they turn to see Sayo standing on the bed holding a hand to her head.

As Tatsuo said, "Sayo!" He ran over and sat down on her side.

Sayo look and saw Tatsuo as she asks, "Tatsuo?"

As Tatsuo said, "It's me, Sayo."

Sayo hugged Tatsuo who hugged her back as tears rolled down on her face. Itsuki look on with a smile on his face.

Current Fullbottles:

Bottles in Build's possessions:

Biotic: Rabbit, Gorilla, Harinezumi, Lion, Kaizoku,

Abiotic: Tank, Diamond, Gatling, Soujiki, Light

Bottles in Tatsuo's possessions: Dragon

Bottles in Night Rogue's possessions: Bat

There. All done! To those who read, yes Aria lives along with Sayo and Ieyasu. Because Aria can be redeem it won't be easy, but it can be done. Yes, Build won't join Night Raid, because he won't kill. Because even in darkness, the light will overcome the dark no matter how powerful the darkness is. Well, Chapter 3 will be ready soon, until than, see ya. For the harem list some of you haters might not like it but it's happening.

Itsuki's Lover: Akame, Leone, Sheele, Esdeath, Chelsea, Seryu, Mez, Spear

Tatsuo's Lover: Sayo, Aria, Air, Luna, Fal, Cosmina, Shizuka

The voice of Itsuki and the others.

Itsuki: Adrian Petriw

Tatsuo: Quinton Flynm

Shaga: Laura Bailey

Cario: Micheal Yurchak

Genzo: Adam Gibbs

Niki: Charlie Day


End file.
